


The novice copper haired ninja

by NinjaBunny21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Artwork In Progress, Blood, Drama, Enemies, Ex Girlfriends, F/M, First Kiss, First fright, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Hiruzen plays match maker, Hospital, Humor, Hurt, Jealousy, Jonin exam, Jonin training, Love and kindness, Lust, MinaKushi, Minato & kushina, One-Sided Attraction, Past Minato Namikaze/Kushina Uzumaki - Freeform, Potential adult themes, Rivalry, Romance, Sabotage, Secrets, Slow Burn Romance, Tears, Uzumaki Kushina centric, Verbal Humiliation, ex boyfriends, first solo mission, laughs, lots of ramen, student and teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaBunny21/pseuds/NinjaBunny21
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina is a diligent and stubborn ninja but when the third Hokage allocated her immediate tutelage under elite jonin Minato Namikaze for the upcoming Jonin exams, Kushina is quick to object. Minato, eager to be the next Hokage, accepts the job in the presence of lord third. Yet inwardly winces at the obligation of the monotonous task of training such a demented nutcase.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N-B- I know I'm still working on 'the heinous ricochet kiss' story. Yet I had this idea on the bus home. I thought I would type it up and it started writing its self. Hope you enjoy. (P.s my story doesn’t follow any cannon storyline in Naruto.If you don’t like that then please just ignore my story. My other story will follow the cannon storyline that you might enjoy 😉😊.)
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing, Naruto belongs to the great Misashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this fan-fiction/illustrations. I’m just doing this for fun and the fact that i’m a huge fan of Naruto. ❤️❤️

**_Fan art I did for chapter 2! Please let me know what you think! I wanted Kushina to look badass so I gave her a new outfitXxx Minato is holding her dad’s book of secret Jutsu and seals. He’s also holding a kunai. Kushina is holding the mega long shopping list! Haha she hates him so much in this image! ps I can’t draw toes lol 😆 _ **

**_"The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. The great teacher inspires!"_ **

** _Quote by William A. Ward_ **

Chapter one- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

I was assigned to the southern border to defend. The fire nation was under attack and it was very likely that I was about to be in the middle of a grim battle of chakras and devastating jutsus.

I'm Kushina Uzumaki. A kunochi from the land of Eddies. I am 25 years of age and have been a chunin since I was 18. I failed many times and my grades weren't up to par with the others but that never stopped me from trying my best. I was shorter than most girls in the hidden leaf village. I wasn't beautiful or attractive. I was just another face in the crowd and that was fine with me. I was one of the quiet ones. One of the boys, in fact, most of my friends were indeed male. I had one female friend and she was only friends with me because she wasn't stuck up like all the other bitches in this godforsaken place. I never felt at home in the hidden leaf village. I loved whirlpool, far too much.

I sighed heavily, the saliva on my tongue mixing with the winter air. As it evaporated into the black abyss.

My commander glanced over at me with an annoyed look on his pathetic face. He has been complaining for the past half hour about how he wished he was anywhere but here. I agreed with him on that front. His name 'Hiza of the lightning rods.' A middleaged elite Jonin warrior with an experience that could sink any ship. Even steel ones. He had a big trap though. I simply shrugged.

I have been working with him for 6 months now and I have learned a lot of wise old people stuff. It's weird but I am starting to value my life differently. He said he has had many regrets, the main being keeping his distance from his love for many years in fear of death through shinobi battles. It turns out she almost died protecting him. I always cry when he asked her to marry him because he didn't want any regrets. I know I'm a kunoichi but I'm a big softie for romance. (Of course, I would never take part in PDAs or admit romantic attachments to comrades, that's so not my style.)

"Uzumaki san…Please keep on guard. I know we have been here for three hours in the bitter cold and it's annoying the living shit out of me but…we are the only two here in a thirteen-mile radius. We must stay alert and sharp." I nodded and activated my families secret Geki-Genki. The abiris. My eyes turning from a dark blue to a crystal purple. I surrounded the now light area. No problems. "Presides the backup should be here in 20." He said taking a sip of the flask off strong coffee. It was 5:10 in the morning and I was on the ratio shifts with two other ninjas. 3 and a half hours us. Switch. 3 and a half hours them. I can't wait to run home to my apartment and get some quality sleep.

"Captain…You are more experienced in the field of battle then I…ano…How do you excel to your limits to create a Jutsu?" He glanced over and smirked. His green eyes looking up at the moon.

"Well work at it like crazy till you can't feel anymore then go home and try again tomorrow…also a watched pot never boils so don't dwell too much. I believe in you Kushina. You were a good comrade of mine." I smiled weakly.

"Thankyou sir…how is your wife?" I asked and he frowned slightly.

"She is on the north defence…Hokage sama thought it is wise to separate us. I agree but. I'd be lying if I said it didn't play on my mind. She is happier recently. We see more off each other because our shifts are at the same time."

"That's wonderful" I muttered as the sound of footsteps was heading towards us. I jolted upright and Hiza glanced over.

"Relax it's back up…Minato you got here alright it seems…we will leave you and Riki to it then…Oh, before I forget, I have been meaning to ask…" I glanced down at my watch as I watched my commander talk to the blonde man with the familiar face. This became a routine and I didn't want to be here another minute. I was on board and needed to recharge my eyes.

"Commander I must get back." The blonde glanced over and my commander smiled a weak smile.

"Uzumaki san I will see you in a few hours." I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I said as I headed for the trees.

Relaxing into the soft sheets. I poured a nice warm drink and closed all the curtains before drifting to a night of deep sleep.

It was good pay and only the elite of their rank were assigned to keep watch. Yet I missed missions. They were adventures to foreign lands. It was great for the photo album.

The sleep didn't last as long as my two and a half hours were already up. I needed to hike back to the southern border. Power naps are supposed to keep us alert it personally made me more sleepy. Who arranged all this anyway? I'd much rather wait for 10 hours and then go home and sleep for 10 hours.

I met Hiza before heading out the leaf gates. Riki and Minato were packing up their things as their time was quickly approaching. Riki was laughing about something and the blonde man smiled weakly. Riki pulled his backpack over his shoulders and walked over to me. He smiled bashfully and waved. I looked over at the commander and he shrugged.

"Hey…" He said. I was shocked. "Err how can I say this?"

"Hi…I err… can't help you unless you tell me what it is you wish to talk to me about." I said tilting my head to the side. He gulped and glanced down.

"R-right you're so smart…" Is he taking the piss? I furrowed my brows in confusion. "W-well…I err." I glanced at the landscape. I don't have time for this. I looked back at him. He stepped closer I stepped back. Minato and Hiza talking at the scope section. "I r-really like you and…will you go on a date…with me?" I froze. I hardly even know this guy. How do I let him down without hurting his feelings? Presides. I already love a man. Too bad he doesn't know I exist.

"Oh…wow. I must say it's always great to know someone likes you…I must say I am honoured but if I am honest I don't know that much about you other than you change shifts with me…"

"Oh." He said sadly. I froze.

"No! please don't be upset…maybe we could meet up sometime and get a coffee as friends." I said happily. He winced but nodded unconvincingly. The blonde glanced over out of the corner of his eye. He smiled secretly as Riki winked at him. I almost scoffed. Well if that wasn't obvious. Why do I even care?!

Riki followed Minato out to the village. "Goodbye Kushina Chan." I frowned. I have never been called chan before. Not even when I was a kid.

"Goodbye, Riki San! Minato San!" Riki waved hysterically.

"Bye Uzumaki san," Minato said quietly. I walked over to the commander. He had a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Hey, hot stuff seems like you have a love interest on your hands." I rose a brow.

"Oh?" I asked he smirked.

"Yes, Minato was telling me Riki has a keen eye on you…Said he wanted to switch partners because the one he has is distracting him with 'Kushina's pretty hair this' and 'does she like me that?' Hahaha, you have him whipped."

"I-I already like someone else. I let him down easy though. Said I will go get coffee with him." He rose a brow.

"Let him down easy? Sounds like the cruellest method to me. It's like rubbing his face in the fact you are 'just friends"

"It's not like that…I love someone else." I said blissfully. "Too bad he doesn't know I exist." I winced.

"is it Minato?" I looked over.

"No…He is in the ramen stand all the time when I do volunteer work for the staff discount. I love watching him eat all those bowls of ramen." I said giggling. "He's so big but fat suits him…"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CHOZA!" I blushed madly.

"W-what off it?" I gulped.

"Nothing…it's just a hot skinny girl like…s-sorry." I glared daggers. "He's just so f-" I slapped him hard across the face.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CHOZA LIKE THAT!" Suddenly his hand clasped around my lips tightly.

"Enemy at 900 meters…quickly get back up to assist. I will handle this…" His lightning bolts wrapped tightly around his knuckles.

"B-but Commander…you can't!"

"Go! It's an order Uzumaki san!"

"Yes, sir!"

I leapt into the trees. Running at top speed. The best option was to get Riki and Minato then one-off us go back to the village as the both of us head back to defend Hiza.

20 minutes of speeding. I spotted them hopping through the trees.

"HEY! WAIT! ENEMY WE NEED HELP!" I shouted. Minato vanished. That spineless coward. I caught up with Riki.

"Kushina Chan! run to the village and get help. Minato is probably defending Hiza already! I will assist too." I stiffened but complied as he headed for the southern border. My feet ached at the speed I was running. I got to the village and the bell. I yanked the rope viciously. Ninja from all ranks and including the Hokage ran towards me. I screamed.

"Enemy attack Hokage sama…Hiza, Minato and Riki are defending…I was sent to get help…" The Hokage had a serious look on his face.

"All ANBU disperse to the southern border of the fire nation at once!"

"Yes, sir!" I nodded.

"Kushina san…you did well perhaps you should stay here…I need to talk to you lass." I watched the old man held his pipe to his lips as he took a long puff. I followed him to his office.

"Yes, sir? You wished to speak to me?"

"I do Kushina Chan…are you considering the jonin exams next spring? I am sure that you are ready for it. Chunin is an honourable position but when a shinobi has the will of fire. You would have been able to defend your friends." I winced.

"I don't have many friends. Hokage sama…but I will protect the people that have been good to me with my life." He sighed heavily.

"Kushina I am a sarutobi…I am one of the rare few that have visions of the future. I am a sage… This is why I am taking you off defence whilst you train for your jonin position. Only then will I allow you to partake at the defence core."

"That's not fair Hokage sama there are lots of chunin on defence, what makes me any different? Is it because I am a woman? Is that it?"

"No Kushina, your gender has nothing to do with the skills you own. I give you me upmost respect…you are the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and unless you are of an elite rank I can't allow a precious asset to assist any longer." I frowned. The nine tails again. He smiled secretly to himself. "Don't worry Kushina san…I am taking one other off the defence core and you are to work closely by him. He is the best shinobi I know and I am sure he will help you master the Jutsu you strive to achieve." I stiffened.

"H-how did you…oh…I see, you mean your visions." I said recalling his earlier comment. "Is this shinobi Hiza? He has already t…" The Hokage shook his head and cut me off.

"No…no…the shinobi for the job is…the one I saw in my visions. If I may say so. I was shocked at how well you two worked together." I brightened. Is this who I think it is?

"No. It's not Choza san." I almost choked and went beet red. "It's Minato Namikaze of the flying Rigine. He has developed three jutsu of his own and I am sure he will be able to take you in as an apprentice at least until the jonin exams." I winced.

"Sir please don't take this as a sign of disrespect but my jutsu is…hard to understand and I have been trying for at least ten years to master it. What makes you think this man can help me in only eight months? It seems like an impossible task."

"My word is final Kushina…be sure to report to me on Monday noon sharp to start your apprenticeship."

"Y-yes, sir," I said heading out the door.

3 days of lounging around doing nothing. It was half 8 in the morning and I heard a knock on my door. I yawned heavily. I walked over to the door. I opened it to a surprise.

"Riki san?" I asked and he shuffled on the balls of his feet nervously. He looked slightly angry at something.

"Hey, Kushina chan I…heard that Minato has been taken off defence to be your teacher or something…I just. Well, I have a lot of free time on my hands since I am waiting for a new partner to be on defence with me. I was wondering if you wanted to get that coffee we talked about." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? Yeah sure just let me get dressed." I said as I let him in to sit on my couch.

"Nice place you have here." I walked to the bathroom with my shinobi gear.

"Yeah it's not much but I like it," I said as I shut the door.

"You know M-Minato well or?" I glanced at the door as I put my chainmail over my head.

"No… Hokage's idea. He wants me in the jonin exams or something."

"Oh…well I heard Minato's only doing it to get a good word in with the old man. He hates foreigners." I stiffened as hate flooded me.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah…but don't mind me." He said. "On second thoughts Kushina it seems I have forgotten to lock my back door. I'll see you another time." I frowned and looked down at my shoes. I shook my head.

I will give him the first session. If he is in any means out of line. I will stop these things and go back to the Hokage himself.

"Only 1 day to go". I muttered sadly as I watched the television on my living room table.

The next day I woke up bright and early for my first session. She walked lazily to her bathroom. Brushing my teeth, I spat out the mouthwash. Changing clothes and tying the leaf headband on my brow. I walked towards the Hokage's tower. It was large and grand. The red and yellow paint. I was headed towards the front when I saw the blonde man slouching lazily by the door. I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"Hey, you! We going or what?" I snapped. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"No…I have been waiting for you to arrive so we can ask Hokage sama to give me your files so I can assess where you are and where we can improve." He stifled a yawn.

"Can't we just spar? Then you will see where I am weak!" I snapped angrily. He furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"It's a little more complicated than that…" I was pissed. He is making me so angry he dares to patronize me! The queen of pain. "I need to see your mission records and see where your loyalties lie, I also need to know whether you take a mission to the end. Finally, I need to see if you can pass the written exam judging from your academy grades we can determine whether you are academic by nature or not. I understand that that test must seem like common knowledge now, but."

"In the heat of a mission none of that stuff matters…unless I am getting quizzed for my life!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"These are the skills you need to pass the jonin exams. This is what you need to become one of the elites if not forget it!" He barked in anger.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME! LIKE THAT, YA KNOW!" I screamed. He growled under his breath his crystal blue eyes glaring daggers. They said the yellow flash had eyes that could turn you into a block of ice. I was starting to believe it too.

"Uzumaki san I am doing you a favour. If you are not going to take this seriously then we can quit right here right now!" He said. I frowned.

"I am taking this seriously, ya know! It's just…" I bit my lip and looked over at the Hokage's window. "Don't you hate me?" I asked. He stiffened and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?"

"Riki, said you hate f-foreigners."

He shook his head vigorously. He also looked kind of angered by it. "I see what you mean and no…I don't judge people from where they were born. I had no say in the matter and neither did you so…why should I hate you? Do you hate me?"

"N-no…" I muttered. He laughed and we headed inside. I snapped my head at him. "it's not that funny, ya know!" He clenched his mouth shut after that.

"Ah… you two got here then. Excellent" Said the Hokage. He smirked wickedly as he watched me angrily look out the window and Minato had a tight look on his face.

('Going like my vison it seems.' Lord third's psyche.) He smirked.

Minato's POV.

It's been 8.37.97 minutes and I ALREADY hate her. Usually, I was a good judge of character. I only had to look at a person and know if I could tell if they were friends or foes. Funny seems my judging has been slipping recently and starting with this ball of energy. I sighed.

"Hokage sama. I request Uzumaki san's files to asses where she is and how we can improve her to jonin level." I watched kushina glance over from her interested gaze at the blue sky. The old man was about to say something but Kushina beat him to it. How rude?

"Hokage sama! I must object! Why do I need to be baby sited for this exam anyway? None of the other contestants is?!"

"Not all contestants are jinchuriki Kushina san we must keep the beast at bay and Minato is a sealing specialist. He can learn the seals from this book your father sent to my hands 10 years ago." I watched her stiffen as she grits her teeth. I felt sorry for her. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"I-I thought it… was"

"Minato my lad…I believe this is yours now…" He said holding up an old fashioned book that looked like a brown and tattered handwritten log journal. Kushina stiffened.

"But…h-he can't!" Kushina protested as the old man was putting the book and her files in an envelope. He tied the elastic band in a figure of eight and stamped it sealed.

"As of now this is strictly confidential and only immediate comrades of my choosing are allowed to know off this. For the outsiders, you are just two friends but on the inside, you're a student and teacher. Remember the will of fire and if you ever need me Minato. I am just a question away." I had zoned out a little but I nodded before collecting the file, Uzumaki gave me daggers. I felt like throwing the stupid book at her and refusing but I wanted to be Hokage and I can't refuse anything lord third says. It's like rejecting the red and white hat.

"I will do my best…" Kushina crossed her arms stubbornly. "…but if I fail it's all his fault." She snapped venom.

I glanced over at the floor. Time to shine.

"You're right…" The room went silent and Kushina was gaping at me. Hokage tilted his head in confusion. "If you don't pass this jonin exam I would have failed you as a teacher," I said looking directly at her. The Hokage sat back.

"Yes…that is all. You are dismissed." We walked out and I snapped angry eyes at her.

"Listen if this is going to work you need to work closely with me every day for the next eight months. You got that?" I snapped and I froze when her eyes changed colour and she towered over me.

"I want that book, you got it?!"

"Oh, this?" I asked lifting the file and opening it. I pulled out the tattered book. I frowned when she reached for it. I snatched it high in the air and shook my head. "If you pass the exam then I will think about giving it back to you," I said and she growled and marched to the training fields. I followed her.

"Let's make this quick." She said as she charged at me. I flicked all her attacks away with little effort then she started weaving signs. I used replacement jutsu and she growled in anger as she created two shadow clones. One hiding out of sight. It's so obvious. I ran forward and she pinned me with two of the clones. She grinned evilly when the last one appeared from behind the rock. She rolled up her sleeves and clenched her fists.

She was about to land the final blow and I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I was behind the real Kushina with a blade to her neck.

"You underestimate me sir…you fell right into my trap."

"What the?" I felt thick chakra chains wrap around my neck and gave me a light squeeze. I quickly retreated in a yellow flash. She howled laughing like the bitch she is. A few drops of blood trickling done my cheek. The chains fell forcefully to the ground. She used a long-ranged attack and the chains were headed in multitudes toward me. Spikes and all. I best stop this. The sound of chains reducing the woodland to splinters. I threw about a dozen Kunai and landed a rasuengan that sent her flying into the training post. Blood spilt off her lips and she growled and wiped the blood off her lips in furry.

"You bastard!" She barked. "What the hell was that jutsu?"

"Oh, you like that?" I asked and she glared. "I invented it myself." She attempted to stand. "It's time to finish this!" I said as I grabbed a scroll and summoned a rope. Running around the post I tied her securely. I tied the knot with my teeth and sat crosslegged in front of her shocked face. I shook my head and scribbled a lot of notes in my notebook.

"WHEN I GET OUT OFF THIS! YOU CAN'T TIE ME LIKE A SNOT NOSED ROOKIE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH…I think I know where you are…" I said as I pulled the elastic over the paper. "Your footwork is sloppy, you attack without thinking and you keep using pride as a weapon," I said and she spat in my face. I grimaced and grabbed the wipe from my pouch. "Well, that's disgusting," I said placing the saliva filled wipe on her head. She glared hot daggers but I could see that she was tired of the spar. "You also need to work on stamina, endurance and skill. But that's nothing you are beyond genin level I will give you that. But you are far beneath that of a jonin."

"Can you let me out of this now?" She said shaking her head and the wipe slowly slid off and stuck to her ugly, dirty and bloodied face. "EWW! That THING has been all over your prissy face!" She pouted and shook her head vigorously and the wipe fell to the floor. "AAAAAGGGGG!" The ropes started to fray. I rose a brow when she started to distribute chakra to different parts of her body her eyes closed. They snapped open a clear crystal blue.

"I didn't know you had a Geki Genki…although I have never seen this one before. What does it do?" She smirked.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you!" She snapped. Rolling my eyes, I felt numb all of a sudden and I glared at her.

"Bitch!" I hissed. "What is this?" Her eyes the only thing I can see.

"You're so smart, you figure it out!" Again with the cliche remarks. We need to work on that if she has any chance of being taken seriously by jonin squadmates. Her chakra chains started to seep out of all directions. Picking me up and throwing me from left to right. Dizzy…darkness.

I grabbed the hand of her clone. As it was about to slice my throat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I snapped as I opened my eyes still sitting crosslegged in the disserted field. "So, you use genjutsu." She was gaping at me.

"H-how did you?"

"Heh…you only see with your eyes. I am very experienced in the field of battle. I have been under genjutsu's far more powerful. That was a warmup exercise."

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" She struggled in the ropes.

"What else can your eyes do?"

"My eyes can see in the dark and can immobilise almost all that I have captured within it. I can also sense dangerous chakras. Yours is light, pink and fluffy just like a little prissy girl." She said in disgust. "My chakra is an emerald green…sometimes though…"

"What?" I asked in interest.

"It's none of your business! Let me out!" I sighed heavily.

"Have you developed any of your jutsu?" I asked. I watched the look of anger on her face drop a fraction as she looked sadly at the floor.

"Y-yes…It's not completed yet though." I brightened slightly.

"Maybe I can help. What chakra nature are you?"

"I am wind and water but I have not been able to blend the two."

"I am wind and lightning."

"Right. So how many y-years did you're jutsu take?"

"Four years, yours?"

"…I haven't completed it yet so I can't say." I nodded and scratched the back off my head.

"Can I see it?" I bit my lip. She looked vulnerable when she looked at me. She nodded. I grabbed a Kunai, stood and sliced my way through the ropes. She flexed her wrist. Her clothes ripped from the rasuengan.

She gathered chakra in one hand. She put one hand on top of the other and gathered immense chakra. I felt my eyes widen. This is big. Her eyes closed in concentration. She placed her palms back to back and aimed at the training post. She breathed deeply and snapped her eyes open. Ice crystals emerged and the shape of a white ice sword with blue slicing chakra was forming but after a while, it began to crumble and sweat was dripping off her brow. She grit her teeth. Breathing increasing. She grabbed the handle and it smashed into little pieces. She sighed heavily.

"See? It's useless." This could be useful. I stood behind her and she flinched.

"Trust me," I said and I grabbed her hands tightly. "Do it again!" I instructed. She hesitated.

"A-alright." I felt her chakra and I closed my eyes to concentrate. The chakra seeped from me to her and I changed to form of her jutsu slightly. She made the blade easily and she frowned deeply whilst looking at it. It was strong and it was deadly sharp, she could master this easily. She JUST needs to learn about form control. She has the talent for it. It dissipated into a puddle of ice water. She snatched my hands from hers and she was running off. I was gapping. No…

"Kush…U-Uzumaki San?!" I shouted. She ran up to the tower of the Hokage mansion. I grimaced not getting a good feeling. I ran after her.

"HOKAGE SAMA!" She screamed whilst running into his office. He was eating his lunch at his desk and the old man smiled.

"Ah, Kushina san it's…"

"I REFUSE for this to go on any further!"

I stepped into the room and looked at her. She had a stream of tears running down her face. Tears were seen as a weakness we had to work on that. She can be great but she lacks knowledge and guidance. She doesn't take constructive criticism very well and that's a big problem for her development. I want to teach her. The old man's eyes narrowed.

"It's too late…I stamped the seal, you're bound to this assignment until the jonin exams are over. You made an oath in blood when you joined the ninja ranks. Do you refuse this assignment?" Kushina gulped.

"N-no I just...ca...can't you just stamp another seal, Oldman?! ...He's rude, vindictive and a completely… crappy teacher. Can't I have another mentor?" I snapped a cheesed off look her way.

"Minato what happened?" The Hokage asked. I grimaced.

"Well, we spared. I gave her hints but we got onto the topic of jutsu and she was showing me an uncompleted one she has been trying… I only gave her form and some of my wind chakra!" I said and she glared at me.

"T-ten fucking years I have been working on that jutsu…You come along in one day and it's as sharp as a kunai! What's up with that?" She asked eyes showing traces of hurt.

"N-no you had it all there you just needed form…That's easy k-Uzumaki san you can master it in no time at all. I will show you." I said and she nibbled her cheek.

"Fine!" She snapped whilst walking past me. The Hokage stood up and looked mega pissed off. I gulped and kushina sweatdropped.

"This will be the last I hear of this! No more running to my office and Minato…you need to be more considerate about sensitive things…Constructive criticism is welcome but deliver it in a way that isn't personal. You too may leave now and I will see you at the end of the week for your progress reports." He said as he took a bite of his rice ball. I looked over at Kushina that was waiting outside. I closed the door of the old man's office.

I sighed.

"Friends?" I asked. She looked at my hand with hesitation. She shook my hand.

"Friends…"

"That's enough today we will meet up tomorrow for your form of training," I said before disappearing in a yellow flash.


	2. Chapter 2- The rose hidden within the thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B- It's me again! I completed chapter 2 last night. I'm happy with it ish. Please let me know what you guys think. Xxx 
> 
> Disclaimer. I own nothing Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this fanfiction or any illustrations I do for this story I'm just a huge mega fan!

** _"When you believe in something, fight for it!_ **

** _When you see an injustice, fight harder than you have ever fought before!" - Quote by Brad Meltzer_ **

Chapter 2- The rose hidden within the thorns

It was a tedious Tuesday.

Uzumaki Kushina detested Tuesdays. Tuesday meant she had to run a long list of errands and responsibilities in numerous areas of the village. It was monotonous. Tuesdays meant she had to continue her ever-growing pile of mandatory paper-work. Tuesdays meant she had to do a briefing with all the other Chunin's that she either didn't like or never had the opportunity to converse with. Tuesdays meant sitting for 20 minutes in Chunin tower in the dead of winter. Hundreds of Chunin's huddled in a long conference hall with zero central heating. Tuesday's were bleak. Tuesday was the day she had to pay the landlord for her weekly rent bill and boy did she hate being broke.

This Tuesday was the day she was to start her babysitting sessions with Minato Namikaze. (How she detested this fact!) An apprenticeship was not what she had in mind for the new year. Duty is duty though. As a ninja, she understood this. So to be a good sport she decided to put her all into this training. For the village not because of Namikaze. Uzumaki's were raised to never be cowards. She would do this and she would pass this exam even if it killed her because she's a stubborn creature of nature. It was deeply engraved within her blood. If she didn't pass this year she would pass the next one! Or the one after that!

She was never an idle ninja she was reliable and never missed a mission when it counted she was there defending the hidden leaf village to the very best of her ability. Yet she didn't sign up to this, she only took on the responsibility of keeping watch at the southern border to earn a little extra money when it was advertised on the weekly bulletin. The rent was rising recently and if it continues she has no other choice but to take any paid work she could get. Jonnin salaries were tempting. It's all for the better if this worked out. The way the Hokage was yapping about Namikaze yesterday she did not doubt that even if she failed this next test Namikaze would continue tutoring her until she passed. The sooner she passes she would be rid of him.

She had a part-time volunteer job on Saturdays. Free ramen was the main reason for this. Incognito on the side of missions, it was a great time investment and she met some amazing ninja and civilians alike. One of which was Yori Chan, her closest friend. Yori chan was a cute and dainty civilian woman that worked alongside Kushina in Ichiraku ramen. They shared a lot of common interests and hobbies.

Kushina Uzumaki worked hard to just survive in this bland existence that was Kunohagakura.

The Hokage initially rejected her request to keep watch but after a few days, he had a change in heart. (Kushina begged him relentlessly to give her a chance.) She was assigned to work alongside Hiza of the lightning rods immediately on the southern border.

Then there was her jutsu… (That topic was a subject of taboo.)

The joyous sun was streaming through apartment 3B's window, beautifully cruel in the contrasting cold. Deceptive in the depths of the bitterly freezing winters a heinous reminder of the lost summer mornings of no heavy tan fleece capes or specialized shinobi closed-toed PPE boots. Kushina loved the freedom of summer.

** _ Kushina's POV. _ **

I slowly opened my eyes. My body let out a colossal yawn and I extended my arms high above my head, with cat-like grace. I stiffened and curled my toes within the warm covers. I had no nightmares last night, all the fighting tired me out I suppose. I feel great today!

"What a lovely night's sleep," I muttered whilst licking my dry and chapped lips.

Glancing at the alarm clock on my window ledge. A piece of hair dangled across my eyes. I flicked it away with a minimal amount of effort. Saliva was dried on my cheek from last night. I squinted my eyes on the clock for a long period nothing clicking in my half-asleep mind.

"9 am?!" My eyes widened! I'm late!

We never really specified a time per se but it was a common practice to meet at 5 am. I thought frantically as I hopped across my room looking for my training gear and boots. Not only did I miss the training session with Minato but I have other responsibilities that need to be sorted out. I will have to locate him and apologies. I clipped shut the buckles of the thick and heavy tan cape. It's a good thing he doesn't know where I live. Otherwise, I have no doubt he would have knocked on my door. Or does he? I paused as I was about to throw my hair into a knot. I know he has my mission and STAT files but isn't there a limit to the amount of personal information Minato is allowed to access? I zipped up my boot. I have to remember to ask the Hokage about this.

"Whatever it's not like he said a specific time it's just as much his fault then it is mine!" I muttered it's my first day he has to let me off! If he doesn't he's an ass! We have 8 months until the Jonin exams one absent day can't hurt my score that much! Can it? Grabbing my keys I walked out my front door and headed for Chunin tower.

I ran as fast as I could.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Screamed an angry elderly lady with a walking stick.

"SORRY! I'M RUNNING LATE!" I shouted back to which she chose to complain and shake her head and ramble about 'ninja's having no respect for civilian folk'. "Grumpy old bat!" I snapped as I leapt onto a trash bin, curled my hand around the drain pipe and threw myself onto the roof of the bakery. I ran the roof root for 15 minutes. I almost slipped on a frost patch. I decided the streets were safer but very time-consuming.

My feet ached but I didn't care I just needed to get there. I leapt down onto the streets.

Ohhhh those hot roasted chestnuts look delicious! I quickly shook my head vigorously.

"Eyes on the prize Kushina!" I said as I fumbled with my gloves. I swore and cursed. Civilians tugging their children away and staring at me like I just broke free from the psychiatric cells of roots dungeons. I never had a chance to put my gloves on. My fingers feel like they are about to fall off. My teeth chattered.

I darted past many obstacles and hazards. I was getting frustrated as I narrowly missed a merchant's cart by half a millimetre. I was running so fast I was producing a cloud of smoke from dirt that I flicked into the air with my feet. I got to the front entrance of the Chunin tower. I wrote my name on the registration list, scanned my ID and went to my locker to put my stuff away. I headed for the conference room.

"You're late again!" Muttered the teenage desk clerk, whilst she ran an emery board under her freshly manicured nails and clacked her pink bubble gum. I glared at her but ignored her and ran up the last three steps. I was so close. I looked at my reflection. My heart was pounding and my hair was like a bird's nest.

Luckily they were all in the conference room and with a little bit of luck, I could quietly sneak in without being detected. I was wrong of course and as soon as I walked in everyone looked at me. The most embarrassing moment of my career I inwardly winced and saw Riki grinned up at me and waved.

I apologized and awkwardly sunk to the floor. I sat crossed legged next to a fellow leaf ninja with the limp and the funny eye. I shifted slightly and focused on the leaf elder. He was briefing the weekly bulletin and the complaints that clients were leaving about how certain missions were conducted. The upcoming Jonin exams were mentioned and to rub salt into the wound, people were applying independently. Stupid fox. I was growing border and border as the leaf elder went on and on and on. I was getting funny looks from other chunin. Yoshiko sniggered with Kumiko as they kept making comments about my hair. I glared at them feeling mildly self-conscience.

After 25 minutes the brief was finally over, we were free to go and I was about to leave but noticed that the leaf elder called me over to the front desk. I inwardly groaned expecting a lecture about my lateness. I was wrong of course and was mildly surprised to find out that he gave me a small envelope with my name scribbled on it.

It was a rough note written by Minato saying to meet him at the training grounds at noon. He left a footnote apologizing for not being specific with the times and all future meetings will be conducted at 5 am as expected. I thanked the leaf elder for the message.

"Oh and don't be late for conference meetings in future Kushina! Or I will have to charge your wasted time from your pay slips" Snapped the elderly lady. I mumbled an apology and headed for my locker. Closing the door I leaned my back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. I scrunched my eyes shut.

Ugh, I just want to die. Life can't get any worse.

"Konichiwa Kushi Chan!"

I was wrong!

I snapped my eyes open and looked up at Riki that was frantically waving and grinning.

Damn this is the last thing I needed to deal with.

"Konichiwa Watanabe san," I grunted as I headed towards my locker I pulled my key out of my pocket and headed towards the tall wall of lockers. Getting on tiptoes I opened my locker and pulled out my cape, I struggled for about 5 minutes and Riki told me to calm down. He pulled my cape out and wrapped it around my shoulders and snapped my buckles closed. I suddenly felt stupid, childish and selfish all of a sudden.

"Sorry… and Thank you Watanabe san, I am grateful! I'm just having a bad day." I said looking up at him and smiled. He pulled a twig from my hair and I stepped back alert. How long has that been there?! Ugh, that's so embarrassing.

"Ah…haha you don't need to call me by my family name Kushina Chan. Riki Kun is perfectly fine." He said with a mild blush sprinkling his cheeks. I relaxed and smiled. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "You going to the Hokage tower to get your payslip?" He asked.

"Yeh," I said as I signed my name off of the register. "Hey, can I ask for some advice?" I asked and he finished signing his name.

"Sure." He said as he pulled out a cigarette from his pouch. Does he smoke? "Want one?" He offered. I inwardly wince.

"No… err. You're alright thanks…erm, you worked with Namikaze san, right? Is he always so wound up tight?!" I asked and Riki scrunched up his nose.

"Err yeh he does have that habit. Although you can't blame him the man's a slave to the Hokage's every whim. It's kind of cruel."

"Why though? I understand we all have our duties to complete but why does he have a compulsive need to go to such extremes? He hates me why agree to throw 8 months away on helping a stupid chunin train for the jonnin exams. I don't understand him." I said as I wrapped the cloak tighter around me.

"Don't you know? He wants the old man's job." Does he want to be Hokage? I glanced up at the Hokage monument. I grinned evilly. I now have a juicy piece of dirt that I could use to manipulate Prissy Namikaze to my future whim. Only when I need to use if of course. Blackmail is a valuable piece of equipment that should be used on extra special occasions when there is no other way out.

"Man what an ass kisser!" I muttered and Riki sniggered.

I then walked to the Hokage's office to get my payslip with Riki. We departed ways and I walked to the post office to get my stack of undelivered mail. My rent bills were in pristine condition and neatly tied with a bow.

I walked out of the post office and sat down on one of the benches located on the perimeter of the leaf village academy. Small children were playing a ninja game within the metal gates. It was 11 am my breath was causing wispy clouds of condensation in the chilled winter air. I removed my gloves with my teeth and got started on opening my mail.

The wind blew the letter out of my hand which I quickly grabbed with my quick reflexes. I set my eyes on the total. It's going to leave me scrapping again this week. I thought as I carefully folded the letter back into the envelope. My wages still securely tucked into my trouser pocket. I glanced over to the roasted chestnut vendor scooping delicious looking treats into pretty paper bags. It took everything I had not to buy a small bag. I headed back to my apartment to get something to put in the microwave and get my hair brushed.

Tuesdays!

When I arrived home I fixed my dishevelled appearance. I waited around, did a few house-hold chores, ate my dinner and put all my paperwork in its usual place (On top of the microwave.). Before meeting Namikaze san in training ground Z. As he promised he was waiting casually by one of the tree trunks. He looked up and walked over.

"Ah! Konichiwa! Uzumaki san!" He said in greeting with a lazy wave.

"Konichiwa!" I replied.

"We have a lot of things to do today Uzumaki san! First I have scheduled you an appointment with the leaf hospital for a health check-up to see that you are physically and mentally able to partake in the upcoming Jonin exams, we then need to go to Jonin HQ for your application/consent forms as well as collect some source materials. Then we're going to do some shopping."

"Eh?" I asked and his lip pursed slightly. Shopping?

"Just follow my lead. Okay?" He asked and smiled stiffly. He headed in the general location of the hospital. I watched as civilians glanced over curiously as we walked passed. I brushed it off but it did catch my attention. As we made our way up to the main entrance of the hospital we were greeted by a civilian lady with a small shopping trolley.

"Minato Kun!" She gushed. "Thank you again for saving my cat Twinkle from that tree!" The middle-aged lady said with admiration in her eyes. I grimaced and waited awkwardly on the side as they exchanged pleasantries. Can't they do this later? I have responsibilities I need to attend to. I wish they would hurry this up! As on cue, Minato promised to drop by to give her grandson pointers on his shuriken throwing. I watched the elderly woman turn and was mildly surprised to see the Uchiha clan crest on her back. I rose a brow. How strange I thought as we climbed into the lift and headed for the general health clinic. Minato told me to sit in the waiting room whilst he went to the main-desk. The smell of bleach was making me gag. Hospitals made me think of sickness and death.

I had a negative experience in a hospital when I was a child back in Uzu. I didn't want to think about that right now. Today wasn't the day to think about painful memories of trauma.

We were seen to fairly quickly. I walked into the doctor's office without Minato and I was given the general routine checks. Such as breathing in a tube, eye-sight tests, blood tests and chakra levels test. He tested my mental performance by asking me scenario questions and what I would do had the situation occurred. It lasted 25 minutes and the doctor typed quietly and quickly on his keyboard and pc monitor. He printed off two copies of the medical report and he smiled when the printer starter to eject pieces of paper.

"Well, the good news is that you are perfectly healthy! The only thing I can see is that you have an abnormal amount of chakra but I can't imagine that being much of a problem. Just take it easy and hopefully you won't need to use all your chakra. Good luck in your exams Uzumaki san ." He said with a closed-eyed smile as he handed me a copy of the report. I said thank you and walked out.

Minato asked for the report and we then made our way to Jonin HQ. I was surprised. I always thought Jonin HQ was near the Hokage's office. It was located near the leaf main entrance gate. Jonin HQ was a lot smaller than the Chunin tower. Minato pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. Does he have his key? I looked around curiously. There was an overstuffed couch in the corner and a large whiteboard attached to the wall with battle strategies squiggled in marker pens of different colours. In the corner, there was a bookcase and on top of the bookcase, there was a microwave and a kettle. When I thought of Jonin HQ I didn't expect it to be this cosy and homely. I expected there to be high-security barriers and finger scanners. I let out a small giggle and Minato looked over in confusion and I saw him about to smile but I quickly grunted and asked him why we were here. I was slightly rude and was hurrying but I needed to go home!

He went to the bookcase and pulled out an orange storage file. He opened it and flicked through the wallets and located what he was looking for. He pulled out an application form and a consent form. He said that he would help me fill it out at my place later when we take the shopping back to mine. I looked at him as he was looking for a few scrolls in the bookcase that apparently would help my training.

He handed me the two large scrolls and headed for the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him out. Then we went shopping.

I was expecting a few general items but when Minato pulled out a six-page double-sided shopping list my eyes almost fell out of their sockets!

He has to be kidding!

"What the! I ain't paying for all that!" I protested! He looked down at his list and then at me. "Well, I suppose we could get some of the books from the library." He said as he scribbled out a few titles. It didn't even make a dent into the list! "B-but Is all this necessary?" I asked getting frantic and mildly aggressive. "I thought you meant a few supplies ya know! like one or two kunai's?!" Minato grimaced.

"Well… when we spared last night I noticed that a lot of your tools were well worn…It would be unpractical to…" I bit hard on my lip. Money is a sensitive topic that I didn't want to talk about especially with Minato. "What's wrong?" He asked obliviously. "Is it money? If you pay for it all in one go you save money and time in the long run…do you need financial help?!"

"What the?!...Give me that!" My pride gets the best of me and I snatched the list and stormed to the shops. I shook my head vigorously in seething anger feeling my rent money bulging in my pockets. Paying for all the supplies I then was stuck carrying ten bags of heavy shopping home. I was left with one lonely yen.

_ **Minato's POV.** _

We headed back to Kushina's apartment. I didn't expect her to live in this area of the leaf. It wasn't to most pleasant of neighbourhoods. Graffiti and vandalized pieces of the walls were scattered across the streets. Alcoholics were stumbling out of bars at 3 pm and it wasn't the cleanest of streets. I glanced down at her curiously as her eyes sharply scanned the area for threats. I inwardly felt guilty for pushing her to pay for her supplies she probably couldn't afford them. I nibbled my cheek feeling that there was more here than meets the eye. The standard Chunin salary should be more than enough to provide a quaint accommodation as well as afford a few modest luxury's. Such as training gear and tools for missions.

I need to keep a closer eye on her. Living in these conditions is surely prohibited for a leaf shinobi/kunoichi! I didn't even know of this area of the village! I instantly felt ashamed of myself. I want to be Hokage and some of Konoha's citizens are living in squalor. Kunoha prides it's self in it's no homeless schemes and people are living it rough like this? Especially the soldiers that swear and risk their lives to protect the hidden leaf village? What a disgrace. Does the Hokage know of this?

I was deep in thought when she turned right suddenly and I almost walked passed the 6ft cricked gate made out of sheets of assorted metals and miscellaneous pieces of wood. She pushed it back with her foot and lead me around the back of the garden of weeds and thorns. I looked at her face and saw a slight look of embarrassment in her eyes. I inwardly felt sorry for her and watched the plaster on the walls crumble slowly. I sighed and she walked up the fire escape to a door. Apartment 3B. I watched her put the shopping down and open the door. It wasn't big it was one room with an adjoining bathroom. She had a single bed in the corner and there was a microwave on top of a suitcase. It was tidy and neat though. I was at least happy that she wasn't a slob like one would have assumed her to be. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly as she put on the radio and quickly excused herself to the bathroom. She told me to make myself comfortable. I waited for about 5 minutes and then stood up and looked at the pile of paper-work on top of her microwave. My eyes widened and I clutched the paper tightly in my knuckles. I know it's wrong to look at other people's mail but all things considered, I feel guilty for pushing her into spending money.

I heard the bathroom door click and I stuffed the letter into my pocket in a frantic hurry and quickly asked about a picture on her shelf. She smiled and said it was her family back in Uzu.

"Alright then we need to get the forms filled out," I said smiling and she smiled weakly and she grabbed a book to lean on as I helped her fill out her jonin candidate numbers, key reference numbers and essential information. I let her fill out a few of her details and she was quickly finished. I rolled it up and put it into my pocket.

"That's great Uzumaki san. I expect you to read chapters one through 27 of your basic jonin techniques. Particularly the chapters about form manipulation and chakra control. Our next session is the day after tomorrow because I am going to be on a short-term mission assigned to me by the Hokage but I might be able to pop in after my mission to see how you are doing tomorrow. If you can read the book from cover to cover and perform 2 of the techniques then that would be brilliant but if you are struggling that is alright also…" I rambled quickly and she nodded calmly looking around awkwardly. She was too polite to tell me to get lost. "Goodbye Uzumaki san and good luck," I said as I disappeared in a yellow flash.

I arrived in my living room. I sat down on my couch and threaded my hands into my hair. I interlocked my fingers under my chin and looked seriously into the abyss. I was deep in concentration and thought. I slowly took the letter from my pocket and unravelled the crushed-up rent bill.

"That discriminating bastard!" I muttered in silence. Standing up I made my way out of my front door.

I headed to one of my contacts that works in the citizen's advice and well-beings centre. He was demoted last year by Danzo and he owed me a favour for saving his life. After a lot of persuasions, I convinced him to look into the matter but thoroughly requested that Kushina know nothing of the issue.

_ **Kushina POV** _

What am I going to do?! I thought as I looked at the large pile of shopping. Ugh! I'm going to have to break into my savings and promise the landlord that I will pay double next week. I winced not knowing how I'm going to get double my salary. Maybe take out a loan? Then that will be more debt! I sank into my bed and covered my face in my palms. I'm not going to cry! I stood up and turned on my small TV set. A funny cartoon was playing and I smiled weakly. Cartoons always made my life feel a little less serious and I appreciated this greatly. I might ask Yori chan for a small favour. I stood up and went over to my pile of paperwork on top of my microwave.

What!? Where is my rent bill? I quickly checked behind the suitcase and I couldn't find it! I ran all over the village looking for it. I was unlucky. I could have sworn I left it on top of my microwave.

I headed towards my place and as expected my landlord was standing outside my apartment building with his clipboard and a stern expression on his face. I took a brave gulp and headed up the stairs.

"Ah! Uzumaki san!" He said with a great big smile. My eyes widened comically. What the? Is he feeling alright? He's usually a depressing little old man. "I have been waiting for you… I am going away for a few months for vacation and I have been reviewing my rent books last night and I noticed that you have been paying a little bit extra for your room and board the past two years…" He said as he inwardly grumbled and I thought I heard him cursing someone. "So I am pleased to fully compensate you in back pay and as a small gift, your rent for the next 6 months are fully paid for by me. Here is the new letting agreement and I will see you again to discuss details next summer. Happy holidays Uzumaki san" He said with a low grumble as he brushed passed me whilst walking down the metal staircase. I looked down at the scrolled up piece of crumpled paper and the thick sealed envelope. Now I was really confused. So I don't have to pay rent now for 6 months? I asked myself as I let myself into my flat. I locked the door and sat down onto my bed. I opened the envelope and saw a big fat wad of cash.

I gasped.

"NANI!?" I looked around frantically. "Strange things are happening lately… ya know." I muttered in a low whisper.

I scratched the tip of my nose. I stuffed the envelope of money under my mattress and I decided that today I would treat myself and Yori chan to some take out ramen and a large bag of chestnuts each, whilst I skipped reading material for today.

** _ Maybe Tuesday's weren't so bad after all... _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B- That's it! I had so much fun writing this and I already have some new ideas for chapter 3! Hopefully, I will stop waffling as I did in this chapter. Haha. Oh well, maybe I will redo it when my writing style improves. Don't worry though, I will complete my story before I do that. It annoys me when other authors just abandon their fanfictions midway through saying they will redo them but they never upload again.
> 
> I will upload this chapter to fanfiction. net. Please let me know what you think! xx
> 
> I haven't done any illustrations for this chapter yet. I have a few ideas. I will get my sketchbook out later and come up with something special for you guys. Even if nobody reads this I am having so much fun writing chapters and drawing corresponding digital art illustrations. If you're reading this have a great day and for heavens, sakes go to sleep! haha Xxx 
> 
> Update- I have removed the last two illustrations because as I’m getting better at digital art the past two illustrations made me cringe a little. I am currently re working the cover of this story and it’s amazing!


	3. Downward spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hi everyone! I'm not dead. I'm sorry this took a while I was just busy with life's issues. Hope you enjoy. Illustrations will be up soon, I’m so excited! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto owns it) , I make no money from this fic or any illustration I do. It's just for fun. Also I'm a huge mega fan!

_ **"To me- obligation is not love, letting someone be open, honest and free-That's love. It's got to come natural and it's got to be real" - Quote by Dolly Parton** _

Chapter 3- Jiraya's POV

Heading back into the village. I was hammered from the back to back missions to and from Kunoha, late-night gambling and all the drinking. I almost pulled the feisty brunette last night with the long legs and juicy strong calves. I wasn't that lucky. Turns out the sensually seductive madam was a sir. Learning this information caused me to recoil inwardly. Not that I have anything against that sort of thing. I shifted the weight of my backpack further up my back. It was just a bit of a shock and I usually didn't make that kind of mistake. She/he was very talented in the deceptive arts of illusions and f to fool the notorious wooer of women. Bravo. I just wished she/he told me before I had their tongue circling down my throat in an overpowering display of passion. Being so turned on I asked her name whilst pulling a condom out of my shuriken pouch.

Suddenly the deepest and creakiest voice was heard. I tried to. I did try to, put it at the back of my mind but when he/she grabbed me by the scruff and pinned me to the wall. Dots started to connect. I shivered. The motion sickness and alcohol caused me to throw up all over their dress. As you would expect they were angry and started to wrestle me with a stiletto shoe in one hand and a wig in the other. I groaned and rubbed my palm across my face. They had me fooled. I wanted to get to the hot springs and forget the whole experience. Relax and maybe peek on some beautiful women.

Yet unfortunately, reporting back to the old geezer was probably a priority.

"He-He!" I said wiggling my fingers with mild excitement. Hopefully, Tsunade hime takes an early leave from her hospital shift tonight.

Walking over the final hill and the entrance to the hidden leaf was beginning to emerge in the distance. It was getting late into the day and the market stalls and small local businesses were packing up.

If I was any less of a ninja I probably wouldn't have noticed the ninja on the border points keeping watch. Glancing over to my right and a short middle-aged Chunin retreat into the bushes.

"Hmmm?' I muttered as I headed to the entrance to sign in to the security desk. There were supposed to be two on the desk but one was nodding off to the land of Unicorns and snowflakes. The older and more senior guard gave his partner a firm nudge knocking his elbow off the desk and almost caused his head to slam into the hard oak. I winced inwardly. As expected a ninja of Jonin class is supposed to have lightning reflexes. The injury was luckily avoided for now.

"J-J-Jiraya san!" Said the younger guard trying desperately to lessen the embarrassment of sleeping on the job. I nodded and scribbled my name in the logbook. "Great to have you back so soon!" Said the guard with eagerness.

"Gee thanks kid but hey... You can't get rid of me that easy!" I winked and bowed my head in respect to the other guard. Walking into the village and the smells of take-out food and was very tempted to take a bite. My sandals clogged against the stone gravel.

My stomach growled in hunger. I was a few hours early anyway. Maybe some juicy BBQ. walking to the shop, it was unfortunately closed, for renovations with a customer note promising to be open again in 3 weeks.

So ramen it is. In deep thought, I walked over to the newly opened ramen stand.

Clog!

Clog!

Clog!

I lifted the flap of the entrance. Friendly greetings by the owner and the 3 kitchen staff working diligently behind the counter. I slid into the far end stool as a bunch of teenagers hung around outside waiting for their orders. The place was packed and the muffled sounds of people talking and loud clangs and hisses coming from the kitchen. The rich smells of caramelised onions and juicy grilled pork were starting to make my mouth water. The short blonde kitchen assistant/waitress scribbled the orders into the small notebook and was quickly pinning orders on the kitchen orders board.

I watched as she turned to the Akamichi and I inwardly knew that it was going to take time. Leaning over the counter surface I gestured to the chopsticks in a silent question and the girl smiled and nodded. A cheeky wink later and she shook her head jokingly. Pinching a packet of salt and a pair of individually wrapped chopsticks. The chairs were comfortable and made a quiet squeak when I sat down on the soft faux leather bar stool. Yet despite this, they are well made and had a practical design. A refreshing comparison to the expensive quality leather that encircled the booths of the BBQ shop. It wasn't the most romantically stimulating and inspiring places like the many high-end restaurants that litter the village. A lot of them are closing shop due to the success of this small restaurant. It was fast food. The new hype. I thought as I snapped apart my disposable chopsticks. Not a very inspiring setting/ context for an author like myself. I was a hungry man and I wanted food now! The decor wasn't much but the food smelled mouth-watering. Looking at the prices on the menu card I was mildly surprised by the affordable prices. Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells.

"Yori san! Go take this to the kids out there will you?" Instructed the young ramen chef. He had a small glisten of perspiration on his brow as he slaved over the hot pots and pans. Quickly wiping his hands on the tea towel that was stuffed into the front pocket of his apron. He held out a brown paper take out bag. The petite blonde assistant scurried obediently to the entrance. "wait!" He declared with an outstretched hand, he quickly grabbed three sets of chopsticks and put them in the bag.

"Yes, Teuchi san."

"Can I help you today sir?" asked the tall skinny guy with the dark green locks of tightly curled hair and a fair complexion.

"ah yes...I'll have the tonketsu ramen and a glass of sake please."

"Alright...and are you eating in or taking out?"

"eating in," I said as I watched the guy rip the page off the notepad and start to fill a glass of sake.

"Here you go! Your food should be ready in about 10-15 minutes." He said placing the glass of sake on the counter and then went to chop up an onion. I rose the glass of sweet sake to my lips. I let the tingles run down my spine as the warm burn at the back of my throat caused the pleasure cells in my brain to do a small leap of gratitude. Suddenly the cramped little ramen shop didn't look so bad.

I will have to tell Minato about this place, maybe get him off that store-bought ration packs for good. No matter how many times I tell him that just because they contain the bare necessities it's no replacement for a nutritious and well-balanced diet.

The blonde waitress walked through the side door, next to me, that has access to the kitchen. She walked over to the guy that was making my ramen. My eyes dropped to her butt.

I heard someone say there was an ambush on the southern border a few days ago. That just happens to be Minato's post. I better eat this ramen and in 2 hours I will ask the Hokage about it.

10 minutes later.

"Enjoy." Said the blonde with a closed-eyed smile. Holding a steaming bowl of delicious ramen. Now that's a sight for sore eyes. After a few cheesy chat-up lines and a stern warning. I let her go back to work and ate my food. Finishing up I dabbed my lips with a napkin and stood up to pay. The green-haired guy took my money and put it through the cash box. I was given my change back and was ready to leave. Bending down to pick up my things from the floor. I was knocked over by a fast-moving redhead storming through the kitchen access door with a brown paper bag in her hands and a look of giddy delight on her flushed face. The door flapped back and forth.

Well, that was rude. She must be new!

She's kind of cute but it was still rude and careless.

I'm too tired to start something. Getting to my feet I dusted myself down. Looking at the clock I decided to go back to the house and drop off my things.

It was time to go to the Hokage's office.

Running up the steps.

I waited in the waiting room and was told he's ready to see me. After a 10 minute wait, I walked into the office.

"Your standards for the southern boarder's scope section is slipping sensei. Your elite on strike or something?"

"Ah yes, it's his first day he's learning the responsibilities of that post" I suspiciously rose a brow. Seems he's not telling me the whole story. I'll wriggle this out of him soon enough.

"Cut the crap sensei I heard that post was under threat a few days ago. How badly injured are they? Is he alright?" I asked trying my best not to show favourites, Having quite a few students from the village, over the years, other pupils than Minato. Yet I did have a soft spot for the blonde-haired genius ever since he was a kid begging me to train him.

The Hokage cleared his throat. His stern face stiffening in a firm pout.

"Eh... yes he's fine, it wasn't much just 2 delinquent Uchiha kids wondered a little too far out of the village grounds...I have recently removed Minato off that post but that information isn't why you are here is it?..." He said standing up and walking to his window.

Defensive?

Something's off.

My eyes narrowed.

"So..." He said glancing over. "What of the specifics of your mission?"

Stiletto's and wigs came to mind. I recoiled and I looked over at sensei.

"Oh HAHAHA," I rubbed the back of my neck. I decided to just hand over the mission report I wrote. He rose a brow and a mild blush dusted his cheeks. He cleared his throat groggily.

"Erm yes" He murmured as he stamped the seal. " your dismissed" Standing up he brushed past me and walked over to the far window and glanced up at the Hokage's monument in solemn thought. Alright, now I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Walking over to the desk I grabbed an apple and sat in sensei's chair.

"Sarutobi sensei I've known you since I was 10 years old," I took a large bite of the apple. "Just tell me already! you know I won't leave you alone until I get to the bottom of this." Hokage winced and glanced at the door. Bolting it and applying a sound barrier, he threw a gag order scroll on the desk and I rolled my eyes and signed it with his quill, bitting my thumb I smeared the red blood in an x shape beneath the signature. Handing over the scroll he quickly snapped his fingers, it vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Three months ago my spies in the hidden sand sent me a coded notification of a missing Jinchuriki. When I got to the office Thursday morning I got a message from the village hidden in the clouds.Their Jinchuriki was attacked and narrowly escaped death if it wasn't for the Raikage's quick thinking the squad of terrorists would have had the eight tails as well. This information confirms that the criminals are mutual enemies between villages" My eyebrows rose.

'Well is our Jinchuriki protected?

Sensei shook his head and glanced at the waste paper basket where shards of glass lay.

" I need your help Jiraya. Threats against Jinchuriki safety isn't a subject to take lightly. I have to be honest with you. I have been up late the past few nights forming plans in case an attack was to infiltrate the village walls. This has to be kept top secret for obvious reasons. If rumours start to circulate of a biju collector it will be catastrophic. Not to mention the Uchiha police will enforce legal collaboration that will no doubt put our Jinchuriki into lock down and what will that achieve? I have requested a detailed report from the two Kage and have formulated a group of elite ANBU to spy in key coordinates I have pinpointed personally. I want you to lead this squad Jiraya. I trust you over everyone else! I want you to gather as much information about this criminal mastermind as you can and eliminate them. Will you do it?"

" yeh, of course, I will but Isn't it lady Mito's niece that is the holder of the nine tails? Surely she is trained to defend herself should an attack occur."

"Uzumaki san arrived in the village on the eve of her 15th Birthday. You see Lady Mito was weak and Kushina was the most suitable replacement. Her father sent her to the leaf as a replacement and shortly after Uzuhagakura was ruined by war, she is one of the last Uzumaki. In Uzu the education of a ninja is different than our way of doing things. A ninja in Uzu is prohibited to become a Gennin until they are 16 years old. An adult. Uzumaki san graduated from the academy at 16 and passed her Chunnin exam at 18. She is a strong-headed and determined ninja. I have enrolled her for the Jonnin exams next spring."

I nodded and tapped my forefinger to my chin.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty good idea. Nothing less of a Jonnin for the nine tails Jinchuriki would be acceptable under the circumstances yet do you think it wise? Her seal could weaken if she overdoes it she could brake the seal and the result would be catastrophic!"

Lord third cleared his throat.

"Erm yes...That's why I have assigned Namikaze Minato to train her to Jonnin standard and keep the seal in check." My ears perked up. So that's why he didn't want me to know about the specifics of the southern border. Minato has been removed off the southern post to train the nine tails Jinchuriki to defend herself against the Biju collectors. I grinned widely.

"AH! Hahaha! How is the little bugger!? I haven't seen him in 3 months." A solemn and anguished look crossed his eyes in a fleeting second. He shook his head and stormed across the room to where his ceremonial Hokage hat sat on his hook.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the atmosphere in the room went deathly serious.

"That's what is wrong with him!" He slammed his hat on the table in an angry snarl... "It's almost like an obsession to him…like some kind of game…and this hat is the prize…that's not what being Hokage is about." He says in a fit of seething anger. "The most angering thing is that he's the perfect candidate too: well respected by both civilians and shinobi, calm and rational under pressure, easily one of the strongest members of the hidden leaf village of his generation, He's a young, diligent, hard-working and a very good kind-hearted lad… I was so very close to recommending his name to the board of elders last week for my replacement… " I began to get excited. "My crystal ball began to glow viciously red and shook to the point where it almost smashed into thousands of pieces. It had spoken to me the moment that I was about to summon the leaf elders to the conference room…. He's not ready to be Hokage. Not yet at least and it has something to do with that girl." He said as he angrily struck a match against the matchbox and lit up his pipe.

"Girl?! What girl! What did the ball say?" Frustrated, at first but when the third Hokage mentions the crystal ball I got concerned.

"The ball said he's on the wrong path and it has something to do with that girl's bloodline. The ball was very vague but it did say this… "He took a roughly scribbled note written on a piece of paper. 'The lonely saviour will be bright and strong. If Yondame continues down this path the lonely saviour will certainly be gone… For the sake of the village…wait a little longer… "

"Pfffftttttt!" I blew a raspberry "I think you've been drinking a little too much sake sensei" He knelt and pulled out shards of glass from the waste paper basket. My eyes must be deceiving me. The unbreakable glass ball of the fire temple lords lay in shards. "T-t-that's impossible," I muttered in disbelief.

"The nine tails, the girl and kunoha in flames…He's not ready…not yet, neither of them are ready for what is to come."

"So you are saying that before Minato can become Hokage he needs to help Uzumaki san pass the Jonin exams to help her maintain the beast and be able to defend herself from the Biju collectors? Then he can become Hokage? Gee tell him that and he'll be a drill Sargent on the poor girl." I snorted feeling sorry for the poor lass.

"Exactly, although as always you miss the greater picture." He said taking a big puff of smoke from his pipe. "It's much deeper than that…If the crystal ball is correct Uzumaki san and Minato must share a connection and that connection is blood."

"Blood?...Blood connection... But that could only mean...B-b-bloodline! So you're saying the sake of the Village Minato must hook up with this Kushina chick?"

"E-e-essentially yes." He grumbled.

"You do know that Minato already has a girlfriend!"

"… "

"Well?"

"I nudged him in the right direction…I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do that could reflect just as bad or worse than doing nothing."

"I'm going to get him so we can sort this out properly, he doesn't even know this girl! If you seriously think I'm going to allow you to enforce this life-long burden on his shoulders because of a stupid glass ball, you're insane. Minato worships the ground you walk on! I know the real reason you want Minato to be emotionally attached to the nine tails Jinchuriki and it's for the leaf village's interests, not Minato's! you don't care about his sense of happiness and fulfilment he's just a pawn to you isn't he?!" I seethed in anger and began to walk to the door.

Flashbacks of Minato as a child flashed across my mind. How could he ask him of this? Bitter bile came to my lips. How cruel?! I turned around.

"It's because the last Jinchuriki, lady Mito, was lord 1st's wife and she was granted appropriate security because of that exclusive fact! The nine tails jinchuriki was tightly kept within the leaf's clutches! You're doing this because they are both young and easily manipulated! It's not moral or earnest at all and it is enforced and meticulously manipulated and handcrafted by yourself! It's just not natural." I declared and the Hokage stood up in anger. He summoned the gag order scroll. "I can't believe you would stoop so low!" With a wave of his hand, two ANBU guards stood at the door. I froze and glanced over with and fierce and angry side-eye.

"Please don't make me remind you of the gag order you just signed Jiraya. You are jumping the gun as per usual. My intentions are not so concrete. Time is a very strange thing, anything can happen in the next 8 months. Besides even if Uzumaki san and Namikaze san share a purely platonic relationship it's a hell of a lot better than nothing. Minato isn't to know off any of this. As of now, he is Uzumaki san's instructor. You are to address him as such! You are to carry out the missions I assign to you. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!"

"Crystal" I grumbled ironically. I watched a vain twitch on sensei's brow. The ANBU Guards cast each other a glance and I could have sworn I heard one of them inwardly grimace at my choice of words.

Just how much did these goons hear?

He picked up his hat and sat down. "Keep that shut!" He snapped in a mega pissed manner whilst pointing to his lips. He started scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Here! The people I want to accompany you. You three are dismissed Your assignment begins tomorrow at 5 am sharp!" I saw the names, "OX" and "Squirrel" were on the list of 5 names. I stormed out of the stuffy office. I was going to Mount Miyaboku for the night. I needed to think very clearly about this new situation.

At the moment I couldn't stand being in the hidden leaf village for another minute.

**(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also pls note that I am a supporter of LGBT, pls don't kill me. I just thought it would be funny to add and the drag queen in this story will be back.)Just ignore it for now.


	4. chapter 4- Ignorance is bliss

AN- Oops! I'm so sorry! I thought I uploaded this chapter yesterday! Please don't hate me. This is all I have for now and I may even redo it because I'm not sure I like it. It's a generic mission that Minato is on I realize that some of the details aren't canon Naruto style/storyline. this is just my fanfiction story/adventure that is just made up for fun. If you don't like freestyle stories please check out my heinous ricochet kiss story that will be updated soon too! It follows a very similar storyline to Naruto with my spin on events in an AU.

This 2020 pandemic is kicking my ass at the moment, work is really tough and studying has just gone out the window! Hopefully, I'll catch up soon. Right now I'm so busy with work but writing this fanfic is the only thing keeping me happy at the moment. I just started chapter 5 and it's really funny! I just know you will love it!

I'm writing this story on my i phone during lunch breaks so please let me know if I have made spelling/ grammar mistakes. It's hard to see on a small screen instead of my desktop. (Please also let me know if you have any suggestions for the main plot.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and sadly never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_ **Chapter 4- Ignorance is bliss- ((Part 1))** _

* * *

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand!" A quote by Homer Simpson.

* * *

_ **Minato's ** _ ** _ pov- _ **

** _ Last ANBU mission for 8 months _ **

** _ After teleporting my small team to the boarder of the land of fire, we only had a few hours of walking through woodlands and deserts before we reached the sand village entrance. In 2 hours we should be close to the sand village and our target. _ **

My ANBU mask was, as always, making it difficult to see in the dead of night. Since our mission didn't technically start until we were in the sand village I logically instructed my squad that they didn't need to wear them until it was a little lighter.

Trees whizzed passed in lightning speeds. The wind was blowing my hair back and I could taste the embers of burned out desert fires in the distance. ANBU missions weren't pretty but someone had to do them. Today I was on duty and in a small squad of four, we were assigned to quickly and painlessly assassinate one of Konoha's richest businessmen that had run up a lot of debt with one of the Hokage's top paying clients. the job was surprisingly tricky given the circumstances being that the target was civilian yet in many cases pockets of information and eye witness events cause me personally to raise an eyebrow in suspicion, not wanting the idea to backfire against the hidden leaf (and potentially cause a shinobi war!) I decided to gather more information before racing in for the kill.

My squad were not too far behind. A member of the Inuzuka clan was sniffing for clues in the scents of the woodlands. The medic ninja was chatting away with the nonchalant Uchiha member that was too polite (Or isn't listening) to tell her to shut up about her failed Chunin mission 3 years ago. It was 3 am and we were dispatched mere hours ago. It had been a long while since I took part in an ANBU squad mission. I recently did a large chunk of independent mission work. 4 weeks ago was my last squad run, to be exact. I had to admit it was a nice change having company and soon this would be my last for 8 months! Oh the irony. Thoughts of that Uzumaki girl came to mind and I didn't want to think about **her** right now. Not only is she standing in the way of my personal goals but she'll be taking up a lot of my spare time and effort that could have otherwise been better used in improving my status and personal development.

I stopped on a branch of pine-oak. I then decided that it would be good to take a short break. we were all starving because we didn't have any chance to eat yet. The team gladly set up a makeshift campfire to heat the porridge oats. The Uchiha took out a pack of cigarettes much to the medic ninja's dismay. Fugaku Uchiha didn't want to be here either. I could see it in his mannerism. Like myself he had his heart set on becoming head of his devision. The head of the police force was his goal and he had been working on it ever since he left the academy. We were similar in many ways. Even though we were both too proud to admit it. Today was his last ANBU mission before he hands in his mask and starts his duty as a police cadet.I have always seen him as a bit of a rival and deep down I know that he sees me as a rival as well. We're all going to miss his condescending comments. Some more than others.

The medic ninja waved her hands in distaste before complaining for twenty minutes straight about the dangers of second hand smoke. I enjoyed my porridge and raisin biscuits that were in my ration supply pack as well as a teabag in a cup of hot water. Mission breakfasts were often very bland but they hit the spot pretty well and provided the essential amount of nutrition.

"So where to next exactly?" asked the Inuzuka as he scratched the back of his ear like a flea-ridden mutt in need of a good shampooing!

I glanced at the crisp black skies that were scattered with stars.

"well after we have had our food we'll head west until you have recaught the scent again. we better hurry before clouds gather from the east." I licked my index finger and extended it in the air. Hmm.

I hope we don't get ambushed on the way there. My crew were skilled I'd give them that but they had nasty reputations. My squad were easily recognized as having connections to the hidden leaf when we get to the village hot spot in the land of sand disguises were needed.

It was 4 am and my squad were in the middle of thick forest wildlife. We were very prepared for what was to come and we had set up elaborate traps and alarms around the perimeter of the campsite. Our mission didn't start until we reached the gates of the sand village. However, that didn't mean we had dropped our guard though we bore our faces. We wouldn't let them live long enough to describe our identities so we didn't really have anything to be concerned about.

We are the elite of our village for a reason after all.

"what the...AGHH!" Exclaimed the elite jounin medic ninja. To which the majority of us leapt back in alarm! Instincts kicking in I grabbed a branch from the woodpile and set it ablaze on the campfire, creating a makeshift torch. the light bounced off tall oaks and illuminated the foggy landscape. Our medic ninja quickly caught her fearful breath and exclaimed. "An F-F-F-FOOT! I JUST TOUCHED A FOOT! IN THE GRASS" Walking past her I turned to the inuzuka in mild rage.

"I thought you said you said you checked the area was clear."

"I did, captain."

"You didn't check hard enough..." He bowed his head in embarrassment. I was slightly angry at his incompetence but decided that he probably had a lot on his mind. I decided to breathe and calm out a huge sigh. "Look we'll talk about this later we have to investigate this before we get back on with our real mission...for all, we know these corpses could be linked with Hachiro's goons."

This is the last thing I need, my assassination mission was planned to the smallest detail. What would the correct protocol be in this situation?

_ **Think Minato!** _

Okay...first you have to check if they are alive. I told the medic ninja to write a full medical report whilst me and Fugaku survey the perimeter. Nothing was suspicious about the setup and it turned out that the samurai seemed to live locally and died from a poisonous toxin.

They were killed. searching for belongings for their identity to be identified as the next logical step. There was an ominous chill in the air and a part of me believed that this was the work of Hachiro's henchmen.

The dead samurai's sword was missing and any luggage was also none existent suggesting his belongings were stolen or he never had any to begin with. The body was still considerably warm suggesting they were killed within 6-12 hours. Rigour-Mortis will kick in any moment now if they don't arrange for the bodies to be removed soon they will start to decompose. I have seen dead bodies before! Not a pretty sight poor souls. I glanced over at the Uchiha.

"Crow. I expect you to conduct a thorough investigation with Hound and Eagle. We should put our masks back on! This mission starts now! I'm going to send a shadow clone to the village with the bodies using my thunder god technique. I expect that it shouldn't take you three long to get back to the hospital labs in kunoha. I'll come back for you after i have dropped off the bodies. Two of you go back to ANBU HQ, I then want you to acquire some more ANBU members for our real mission whilst Eagle and members of the Yamanaka extract any leftover memories that may prove essential for our client's legal case come future legal trials. I'll continue as planned and find Hachiro's layer. I have a hunch that this mission isn't going to be as long as we expected." I said as I did the familiar hand gesture and an identical copies of myself crouched down over the dead bodies and in a flash of light they were all gone.

" What makes you think that these random samurai guys are connected to our target? Why do we need more hands? It's only an A-rank mission max, nothing we can't handle"

"Did you see his foot?" I asked as I poured a bucket of water over the half-lit log fire. "Did you see the small crescent moon tattoo on the back of his small toe?" I asked and his body recoiled slightly but relaxed. his onyx eyes widened in shock.

I turned around and my team were staring at me with their mouths agape. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and leapt into the trees before heading back towards the sand village on my own.

After 15 minutes I heard a rustle behind me.

"I thought I told you to go back to the village!" I exclaimed to the stubborn Uchiha. He's starting to bug me a little bit.

"What?! to allow you to have all the fun! No way!" He said. A small grin graced my lips before restoring a professional expression. "Besides, I'm sure those idiots are more than capable of going to HQ for back up and they don't need me babysitting them."

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood Fugaku. if my hunch is correct Hachiro's main clan is getting desperate for money and power. They are getting sloppier than they were last year. Their greed has run up multiple debts since then. Those bodies were from the slave branch. sworn only to protect the main house. As soon as we reach the hidden sound village we need to henge and gather information of their whereabouts. The fact that we found those hot-blooded corpses from the slave branch on the path towards the sand village means that were hot on their pursuit whether those slaves were murdered by the main clan or ambushed for gold is still a mystery."

"Well, they weren't mercy killings. That's for sure! one of those bodies were much too young to die. Poor kid. The Uchiha clan may be merciless and widely feared but we would never kill one of our own. What monsters!" I glanced over my shoulder. I remember reading a document a few years ago that contradicted that claim against the Uchiha clan but I dismissed it and nodded. Better just to let that one slide.

* * *

_ **Kushina's pov - (((6 hours later)))** _

* * *

I decided that today was the day that I would go through the many bags of shopping that 'Mr know it all' insisted that I needed. Walking to the bathroom. I pulled the three large shopping bags out of the bathtub and dragged them into my bedroom. I pulled out FOUR new ninja blue jumpsuits because apparently one wasn't enough! I folded them and put them on top of my armchair.

I rustled through many bags of ninja tools, scrolls, poisons, senbon needles, toxins, makeup and hair dye was surprisingly another necessity he insisted I purchase. I unravelled one of my new little scrolls and decided that with a little kanji letter and a few ninjutsu squiggles it would make a very capable storage scroll for the less essential stuff that was important but not needed presently. Having disguises readily available were much better than wasting chakra on henges. I always use henges but he insisted abruptly that I get the cosmetics and people were looking at me as I was trying to worm my way of buying makeup that I would never wear! I'd rather die a painful death then be seen dead with powdered rouge cheeks and pfft-up glossy lips. Those spider-like lashes are not EVER going on my face! just saying.

"Pretty boy ain't gonna convert me!" I said as I tied a red ribbon around the scroll with my teeth! I stuffed the scroll deeply into my new shuriken pouch (My old ones had holes in them) and put it on the chair. Halfway through the bags and two more storage scrolls later all I was left with was a pile of clothes, scrolls and books. I scratched the back of my neck.

"I need some cupboards and little nick nacks for this bare apartment," I muttered whilst looking at my wallet that was next to my alarm clock. I can afford to buy some furniture now. I muttered whilst looking around the place. Maybe buy a small mini-fridge so that I can store my food away instead of running to the shop everyday.

"It would be nice," I said with a soft smile. I decided to go to Yori chan's house. It wasn't that far from my apartment. she had excellent taste and her house looked like something out of a fairy tale. Her parents paid for everything of course and she had her job at ichiraku ramen. It must be nice having parents doing everything for you. I wish I had that.

Locking up I took my wallet and headed for yori chan's house. Walking through the alleyways and the metal wired fence. I climbed over the knee-high wall. I took the short cut through the market stalls. A lot of the civilians of kunoha liked to live on the brim of the village. Away from any potential battles and angry ninja. they kept themselves to themselves.

I was almost there now. Past the two tall oak trees and on the bend stood the quaint wooden house with the blue roof tiles and wooden arches. She had blossom trees, a small garden with a white wooden fence and a very cute Japanese cobblestone arrangement that were stacked nicely around the water feature log .

I walked up to the main door and extended my arm to knock on the door.

within minutes Yori chan opened the door and allowed me to enter. She asked me if I had a mission today and if I'm okay.

"Yeah I'm all right. I was wondering if you could help me buy some new furniture for my flat today and maybe buy some food?" I asked batting my eyelashes and pouting.

"Sure! just let me get my bag." she turned and walked inside her lavish apartment complex. "Come in Kushina chan, do you want anything to drink."

"of course...I love your house Yori chan. you're such a great decorator." I said looking at all the fine ornaments and trinkets. I followed her into the kitchen where she put the kettle on the stove.

"Your so sweet kushina! But my parents did all the decorating. I hung a few of the paintings and am responsible for the garden." She said as she walked up to her fridge and removed a large chocolate cake. she dusted down her prink frilly apron with her tall slender fingers.

She sliced a generous portion of cake and I wolfed it down eagerly. She giggled and said being a ninja must burn up a healthy appetite. It was very delicious, perfect to be precise, indeed. That cake would take a lot of effort to burn off later. If I'm not careful, I'm going to end up really fat! After 30 minutes of chatting in her kitchen. Yori and I headed to the carpenter shop. He told me that I had to get the measurements of my flat. I felt like an idiot. Of course I needed to measure my room. Yori was laughing and linked her arm through mine as she pulled me to my apartment.

"Your hopeless Kushina, how on earth you'll ever find a husband I'll never know!" Yori chan said as she took multiple measurements of my apartment.

"Pshhh...Husbands are so overrated anyway. you have to cook for them and look after them! Then you have to give birth to their children, then you get these ugly stretch mark things, ...yuck. single life all my life Unless it's my lovely choza of course!" Yori rolled her eyes and said I would think differently one day. sure she was older than me but I don't see anyone putting rings on her finger either. I rolled my eyes in mild annoyance. I hate it when people think they know what is best for me. Yet I knew that she cares and in the end, it was all fine.

"Your apartment is so tiny." She said as her tape measure retracted with a loud snap! "So, why now for new furniture? I thought you said you were broke." She said as she sat down on my bed. She looked around and saw my new training gear that still had tags on. "New furniture, new gear... either you robbed a bank or you got a new promotion or something...OMG! DO YOU HAVE A SUGAR DADDY! SPILL IT!" She exclaimed with an evil look in her eye. I laughed hard.

"Haha nope! no sugar daddy but strange things are happening lately, ya know!" I said whilst grabbing my wallet. "Yori san look at this." I opened it up and her eyes widened.

"I knew it! you did rob a bank!"

"This past week has been so crazy...you know the Hokage has taken me off the southern border right!? Get this! He has this obnoxious goody, giving me training lessons for the jonin exams next spring and he's so annoying! He thinks he's this elite warrior but if he ever went to whirlpool when it was still a functioning village, he would have got his ass kicked, that's for sure!..." I said and she rolled her eyes whilst excitedly listening in.

"So as you know, It was pay-day yesterday and he gave me this super long list of items I needed to be 'standard!' Cheeky bastard! my tools have kept me alive this long...What does that even mean! he's off his head...Absolute lunatic" I said walking to get a bottle of sake from behind my tv set. "Want a glass?" I said and she shook her head. I took a quick gulp before leaping onto the bed and decided to sit cross-legged. "I don't know what the Hokage was thinking! So I spend all my money on useless junk I tried to get out of a few things but he was having none of it. I spent all my rent money on 'essentials' and then I was about to ask you for a loan to pay the landlord until next week when low and behold there he is with a big fat grin on his face handing ME, Kushina Uzumaki an envelope full of money! What the hell! is happening to the world?" Yori's bottom lip was trembling and then she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "I have to read 7 chapters of something...I forgot what he wanted me to do...something about chakra form... Namikaze... Baka!" Yori's eyes widened in excitement.

"Namikaze Minato san!?... You do realise he's the village heartthrob kushina... haha trust you to be paired up with him. You'll have his fan club wanting your blood. He is cute though, don't you think kushina?!"

"I...I guess his face is quite attractive but his personality quickly turns me off Yori chan! He's such an ass kisser and I don't know how I'm going to get through these 8 months without killing him!"

"You do bewilder me kushina! Girls would kill to be in your shoes and you treat it like it's such a chore!"

"He's not God Yori!"

"He may as well be." She muttered.

* * *

_ **Minato's pov** _

* * *

My muscles ached and myself and Uchiha san had successfully infiltrated the sand village without being detected. The others were still nowhere to be seen. Using a quick henge we managed to sneak in with the other villagers. Fugaku decided to flirt with one of the civilian girls. He managed to get a few good leads. Surprisingly!

Our target was spotted in a tavern late last night. Fugaku asked if he was staying in the hotel and she said he has reserved every room in the hotel and it's fully booked up for the next two days. She happened to be the innkeeper's daughter and luckily for us, she was more than glad to splurge confidential information about her father's customers. It was starting to take time while and Fugaku was still talking to the innkeeper's daughter about none essential jibber jabber. I decided that I had to intervene. I put on a cheeky grin and pretended to drag my friend back towards the market stalls to collect our merchant cart. it was then that I noticed the mild blush on her cheeks as she looked at the henged Fugaku.

"Bye hime chan." He said blowing her an air kiss. He turned to face me "She fancied my henge..." He said as he ragged his elbow out of my arm.

"You're a married man Uchiha Fugaku! You got married only 6 months ago!" I impatiently reminded him.

"Hnn..." He grumbled He was looking over his shoulder at the waving girl. I rolled my eyes, why do I not get a good feeling about this?! "So I hear you have a girlfriend now...missing the single life?" He said glancing up at me. I stiffened.

"What?! Where did you hear that?!" I asked mildly alarmed.

"Everyone's talking about it. Your sensei said...You and Kumiko... Is it not true?!" I furrowed my brow in mild annoyance. Sure I liked Kumiko, she's a pretty girl, I was going to ask her on a date to get to know her better. I told sensei in confidence. I haven't even asked her out yet! Can you imagine the embarrassment if she rejected me after everyone thinking we are already in a relationship?! Looking at the smug look on the Uchiha's face I suddenly wanted to punch him! I tried my hardest to keep a firm poker face.

"It's a lie. I hardly know the girl. I don't know why sensei said all those things. You would be wise not to believe him." I said feeling hurt more with sensei than anyone else. I thought I could trust him!

I shook my head and decided to just focus on the mission, the sooner we complete this the better! Then endure Eight long months preparing Uzumaki san to jonnin standard! Why me?! Why not some other sealing specialist! I want to focus on my ultimate goal. Becoming Hokage! I exhaled sharply! One day at a time!

Our best bet was to head to the tavern tonight.

"So, what's the plan?" Fugaku asked as I sighed knowing that the best course of action was to wait till nightfall. Attack them when they were most vulnerable.

"First we set up base, we wait until we hear back from our teammates and wait for information about those men we found in the forest, when the ANBU arrive we take into account everything and carry out the mission before reporting back to the leaf. Hopefully this A rank isn't too lengthy...I suspect...What?! What's wrong?!" I asked as Uchiha san had an annoyed look on his face.

"You think we'll hear back from them?! It's a three-day journey to the leaf. An elite soldier can just barely manage it in 2 days and that is when they are travelling at top speed. If it wasn't for your thundergod technique we wouldn't even be over the border yet...We have to do this mission independently..."

My eyes widened. I grabbed his arm and ran with my merchant cart behind a market stall tent. Hidden by the tall pile of apple sacks.

Out of breath.

_ **FLASH!** _

My shadow clones had successfully transported my squad to one of the kunai knives I had planted earlier in the merchant cart I rented. I squinted my eyes. my chakra levels were struggling. I should have planted more markers instead of teleporting three shadow clones (Each holding an ANBU!) from the leaf to the sand. I felt the familiar numbness take a hold of my body. My chakra was dangerously low! I needed to recharge and fast. I squinted my eyes shut and quickly regathered my composure. Control yourself! I muttered.

"You're crazy Namikaze! Wasting chakra on those..."

"Time is more valuable Fugaku! You of all people know how long we have been following this target, for years, he has been praying from societies most vulnerable. Legally not being able to bring him to justice! You think I'm going to allow him to slip through our fingers when he's getting sloppy in his tracks, what he is doing now is past the legal regulations. He can't buy his way out of cheating people anymore! It's the right thing to do. Give everything that he has stolen back to those poor families! I know what I am doing! We all need to base up and rest. Tonight we attack!"

The three shadow clones vanished in a poof of smoke. A little chakra immediately restored in my system but my stores were still very low. I need to rest for a few hours. 9 days worth of travel distance in the space of 24 hours. Plus the extra load! I didn't expect this when planning my mission. How unpredictable this mission is becoming!

we quickly booked up base in one of the hot spring hotels. Our target's hotel would have been ideal but that just wasn't possible at the moment.

2 hours later

We were all waiting in the hotel meticulously planning what we were going to do we had time for ourselves to relax.

I felt much better now that my chakra has been able to stabilise. The medic ninja had restored my chakra levels to a standard level. I told my squad that I was going to go for a walk. I decided to head through the market place. It was then that I saw the book from earlier. It was a book about chakra manipulation and how to mould chakra. I figured it would be perfect for Kushina. It was more advanced than the books from yesterday. I hope she is taking this seriously and doing her assignments. I want to work on that Jutsu with her! If she masters that then she has already ticked off one of the Jonin criteria requirements. She's so close to completing it too. Maybe if she sees that I'm trying to help her she will put more of an effort into her training.

"Uzumaki san putting effort into something!... Yeah right!" I muttered/spat out sarcastically as I left the merchant stall.

Later that night

We pushed our way through drunken men until we reached the head table. They were gambling, smoking drugs and arguing. Piles of money were stacked neatly in the middle of the round marble table.

The head table was full of middle-aged overweight men all dressed up in posh black suits. My team started to set the genjutsu traps and one by one all the members in the tavern were falling fast asleep. I unplugged the loud music speaker and we closed down the shutters of the club. lights still flashing and cigarette smoke still thick. We tied ropes around our targets legs and hands. All we had to do now was take them back to the village. I instructed my team to split up. Fugaku and I were going to take the suspects back to the village for questioning and a fair legal trial. The rest of my time was instructed to clean up any earnings that the client had just won to pay off his debts.

Yet as always, things weren't as simple as they seemed.

BANG!-

The doors of the tavern burst open in a loud crash! I snapped my head towards the rolling clouds of smoke near the entrance. Ninja. Quite a lot of them too! I don't know if I have the energy to take my team home and fight off these annoying ninjas at the same time. Damn it all! This is not my lucky week is it?

* * *

_ **TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	5. Chapter 5- Ignorance is bliss ((part 2))

_N-B- Hi all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it would be funny to see Minato and Kushina clash in this chapter. I love their interactions but I still need to go over it on my desktop because I have been using my phone. *sigh. Chapter 6 is in the works and it’s going to be a grilling training session. Any ideas anyone?! Anyways enjoy!_

** _ Disclaimer- I don’t own Naruto. Kishimoto does.  _ **

** _ Chapter 5- Ignorance is bliss. ((Part 2)) _ **

* * *

** _ "TO ALCOHOL! - The cause of and solution to, all of life's problems!" -Another quote by Homer J Simpson! _ **

* * *

** _ Kushina's Pov  _ **

The glasses of sake kept coming and myself and Yori chan was having a ball. It was getting late and after many movies and take out orders later I helped Yori get home before stumbling back to my apartment. The whisper of a headache was suppressed by my hysterical laughter. The night skies were bitter quiet and chilled. The dull street lamps were the only sign of inhabitation. I started singing! Because obviously that was the most important thing to do on a quiet night like this! Why is everyone so quiet and serious on a beautiful night like this one?! Boring old farts! I thought as I started hitting the high notes.

(I know I can't sing when I'm sober but when intoxicated I thought I could sing pretty well.)

I saw a few people give me a disgusted look.

"T-twinkle twinkwal Lille...stor...wha? You lukin at!?.."I said going face to face with a snooty looking girl. "Waz wiz de attitude?!...I C-could...kick yo ass!" I said pushing her back with my index finger.

She scrunched up her nose and squealed.

" Eww get away from me! Low life!" She pushed me back and I stumbled back ungraciously whilst grabbing onto a nearby trash can. A loud ringing started echoing in my ears.

"Ugh... Low life... thaz a new one! BLAAH!"

I suddenly hurled up gut renching amounts of vomit and stomach acid. My head felt heavy and my ears were ringing.

I couldn't wait to get home and dive onto my bed. Close my eyes and screw the world. I'm really fucked up! Why aren't I happy anymore!? The stupid part of my brain was asking for more alcohol in the hopes of getting that happy and confident buzz again. But that was quickly squashed by my ever deepening depression. Lights danced like a fluid motion and the later it got the further away my apartment seemed to get. I felt completely shit faced. Ugh! Never again am I drinking alcohol.

I managed to get to my staircase. Looking up to my apartment it seemed to be as high as the hokage monuments. I looked down at my hands. I reached forward and my hand couldn't catch the handle. I felt dizzy and disoriented.

"Ugh...I hate my life! M- I think I'm gonna hurl..."

Or maybe not. Salt gathered on the top of my tongue. I felt nauseous and crappy. My stomach hurt. I thought as I climbed the first two steps. I couldn't breathe suddenly. I instinctively grasped my chest and heaved forward.

BLAAAH

** _ SPLAT!  _ **

I vomited multiple times on the seventh or eighth step. I slipped and fell forward. My hands covered in sick. The smell made me more sick and...

BLAAH!

I must get home.

** _ SPLAT! _ **

** _ I MUST GET HOME!  _ **

* * *

Minato's POV

It was 3:59 am and my eyes were slowly opening up to alertness. I turned my head on my plump round pillow. Sleepily I looked at my digital alarm clock. In one minute it would ring out and I would have to get up and meet Uzumaki san in the training ground. I reached over and slammed my palm on top of my alarm clock. Silencing the shrill noise.

4:00am I was on my feet and walked to the bathroom. I squirted a pea sized amount of tooth paste onto my brush and started giving my teeth a good clean.

Last night was better than I thought it would have been.

* * *

** _ FLASHBACK _ **

* * *

BANG!

A large cloud of thick smoke was abundant near the entrance of the tavern. I was very taken aback by the sudden interference. Multiple sand ninja, elite soldiers and security guards were enforcing entrance to the small run business. We had to act quickly otherwise we would be interrogated and put to certain death if caught.

Leaf and sand had a lot of friction and if anyone was going to cash in on hichirico it was going to be them. Even though I agreed that they should be the ones that rightfully deserve the bounty. The client came to the leaf not the sand we did have a mission to complete.

The fact hachirico chose the sand village leaves my team in a tricky situation. Maybe he's smarter than we give him credit for.

The fact that we were all in disguises rather than henges played to our advantage. Hopefully they won't click on to the fact we are shinobi and they assume that we are just a bunch of bandits or villagers. I just have to avoid using the thundergod technique in front of their eyes because that could give my identity away. I need to get out of here!

Luckily earlier on I sent Fugaku to keep surveillance outside the tavern. I trust him to give us the advantage of a distraction. I must get on the outside.

I couldn't see the ninja but I could sense their chakras and the smoke and debris was making it hard to see. I intentionally lowered my chakra levels to avoid detection and try to sneak out successfully.

"Quickly!Pretend your under the sleeping genjutsu and lower your chakra! " I watched as they nodded and sat down on the table. They slouched and leaned against the wall. Inuzuka san pretended to snore!

I backed away and hid behind the wall. When I was confident that I was in a blind spot I used my thundergod technique to get out! I appeared behind Fugaku. He flinched.

"Damn it Namikaze!" I croutched down and watched them enter the Tavern. They looked confused and one of them quickly realised that the people were under genjutsu. Luckily nobody was aware of my escape and I could help Fugaku.

He activated his sharingan. He said he could see that eight full chakra signatures were entering the tavern. Suggesting advanced ninja. He said that three didn't have any chakra signature, on closer inspection it was revealed that one of the men were a target. Damn it!

I felt an ominous chill run up my spine. Looking around I could have sworn I saw a glint of metal heading towards us. I grabbed a Kunai and deflected the incoming senbon needles.

"Hahaha..." A feminine giggle could be heard from behind the tall sand wall .

"Fugaku I want you take them all out with your genjutsu. Kill them quickly and get the others out! I'll be right back as soon as I..."

I watched the shadow running through the narrow sandy alleyways of the hidden sand village.

I narrowed my eyes in that direction. She wants me to follow her. Is this a trap? I took a hold of a Kunai inside my pouch and deliberately kept it hidden. Forming a quick henge hand signal. I transformed it into a chakra necklace and dropped it into a nearby vase.

I ran at full speed towards the direction the shadow was escaping I gritted my teeth in annoyance I applied chakra to my feet and did a summersault over the wall and landed in front of the cloaked running figure. I landed in a crouch position. Stopping the woman in her tracks.

She stopped and removed her hood!

It was her! The in keepers daughter! I knew we couldn't trust her!

"I always wanted to meet the yellow flash of the leaf... hahaha... you know we were told in training to flee at the sight of you... I'm no coward! Your nothing but a little pussy cat!" She said whilst sensually swaying her hips as she walked towards me. "You want him then you have to fight me for him! He's my bounty!"

"Surrender! You are no match for me! Run away before I have to kill you!" I said whilst grabbing her wrist as she moved. She threw her heel into my stomach and she tried to boot me but I caught her ankle. "What makes you so sure I'm a leaf ninja?"

"Your little friend let it slip when we were having fun in my bed earlier! ...What's wrong? Shocked that a woman can be so bold?! Seduction has always been a strength of mine." She said as she traced my jaw with her index finger she pulled my collar down and kissed me whilst she shoved her tongue into my mouth. I grabbed her hair in a fist and pulled her head back. Blade to her throat. Her eyes went freakishly wide in horror.

"I don't want to kill you! If you leave now I will not press any charges and you can leave with your life!"

She aggressively kicked against my grip.I back flipped and landed in a protective crouch! Multiple strikes with using only hand to hand combat. The blade of the Kunai struck her arm leaving a deep gash. She crouched down on her knees and she grit her teeth in pain. Blood dribbled down her fore arm. She grasped it with her left hand.

Obviously she wasn't an elite ninja I suspect she has ties to our target, that was clear! Why is she going so far?! She knows she's got no chance of killing me. I watched as tears rolled down her face. Her facade broken.

"P-please...Don't kill him..."

I needed this to end. Damn it! What is it with this woman? Why carelessly risk your life? She's a bounty hunter? No It's much deeper than that!

She's protecting him.

Your in love with him aren't you!? Either that or she's suicidal.

I sighed.

"I'm telling you one last time! Give up this fight and Leave! Don't medal in the inevitable. Your going to die if you don't go now!" I announced. Eyes firm in my conviction. She shook in fear.

"I-I'll go..." she whispered. My eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. I quickly composed my expression.

Maybe she doesn't love him.

Maybe she has dirt on him and is blackmailing him. She does look like the manipulative type. Just look what she did to get intel out of Fugaku ... the fool!

I nodded. I took a bandage out of my pouch. "Here! Use this to stop the bleeding and go! You did try to attack us. Yet we have reason to believe that you are harmless." I turned to head back to the tavern. I looked back. "By the way my name is Sato yuhari. My friend is a show off. I never hand and never will set foot in the leaf village! Never have I been more disgusted to be associated with the man who killed my father! I will kill the yellow flash of the leaf!" I said before breaking out into a jog/sprint.

“ I’m s-sorry for making such an error...”

Okay so I lied. There is no way that I could allow her to tell this to the kazekage! It would result in a war with the leaf village!

But something didn't add up! Fugaku wasn't usually a liability like that! What's wrong with him lately?! I have to talk to him. Later though I have a mission to complete!

When I got back to the tavern I saw my team on the roof, hostages in bounds of rope. They had successfully took out the group of ninja and security guards. Great. Get back to the leaf village as quickly as possible so we can get these targets to the interrogation centre.

In a flash of light we were all gone and not a trace of our identities were left behind. When we got back to the village and filled out the relevant paperwork, put the prisoners into custody and headed home for a day well done. I turned to Fugaku in a semi annoyed manor. Thoughts of that girl flooding my mind.

"You slept with the Innkeepers daughter?!" I whisper hissed to him. Trying hard that the Inuzuka and medic ninja couldn't hear. He narrowed his brows in serious annoyance.

"You better watch yourself Namikaze. Accusing married men of adulterous actions is a serious offence." He shot back.

"What and giving away our identities as ANBU soldiers isn't a serious offence?!" I shot back.

"Did you hit your head? Is that why your talking like this? Look I don't know What your talking about!?"

"That woman in the sand village, the one that threw senbon needles at us. She said that she seduced you and that you told her who I was!" I said giving him a pissed off look.

"Wait she said it was me!? She's lying! Either that or she slept with that mutt!" He said pointing at the rather happy looking Inuzuka.

That's actually a good point. I'll let this slide for now but I won't forget this either. Both Uchiha san and Inuzuka san were suspects for this careless mistake.

* * *

End of flashback!

Feeling tired and lethargic . It was only 3 hours sleep that I managed to obtain. Not great! Hopefully I could sneak in a nap whilst Kushina is training today. Maybe use a shadow clone whilst the real me sneaks home to get some quality sleep.

I took off my shirt and underwear. I turned on my shower and I proceeded to wash my hair with a clean smelling shampoo. I rested my two hands on the cool tiled wall. I'm so drained! I allowed the warm water to trickle down my back. It was cold outside. I glanced toward my window. Snow was frosting the trees in a chilled and freezing therefore increasing my bad mood! Icicles were dangling off my window ledge outside. I turned off the tap and shook my damp hair free off water particles. I grabbed a towel and rubbed my back and stomach before drying my hair.

Sensei has completely screwed up my chances with Kumiko! I was planning on surprising her today when I completed my mission and got rid of Uzumaki san with some trivial exam work. Now I'm gonna try to avoid her as much as possible. I blushed slightly as I pulled up my trousers. I'm so embarrassed. What are people saying about me? You think you can trust people and they are all having a good talk about you behind your back!

I got dressed and decided to skip breakfast. I delayed a little in the shower. Enjoying the warm water trickle down my back. I was running a little later than expected and I wanted to get today over as quickly as possible. I want to push Uzumaki san's stamina further than what she is used too. If she needs anything she needs to be pushed. I think the bucket method with leg weights will do nicely. She's a little slow when she fights, I noticed that when we fought last week. It was like fighting someone in slow motion. She's kind of predictable too and that is her biggest downfall. If that was a real fight I would have killed her and that is the cold reality.I hope she realises this soon. It's not something to laugh about.

She needs to be at my level of skill and intelligence and I have a suspicion that I'm going to have to drag her up to my high standards kicking and screaming.

Uzumaki san is a proud individual and doesn't let her ego take the back seat. Not for much longer. My ego is just as stubborn! I'm gonna have to be the harsh and a to the point style of teacher for her I think. Blunt and an 'I'm not messing around' kinda guy.I can't be bothered putting all of my effort into someone that doesn't want to perform.

I should be charging her top money per hour, damn it! Do you know how many people would kill for me to train them for free?! Well at least I have my savings which is more than enough. The Hokage said that if she passes with a decent mark he would reward me. That kinda surprised me to be honest. Regardless she better get her act together.

I exited my apartment.

After an hour of waiting in the bitter cold training ground I realised that she wasn’t turning up again and I angrily headed towards apartment 3B. This is the second time that she has done this to me!

Unacceptable!

A few merchant carts starting to open and the icy streets were freshly gritted. Perfect conditions for her training. I grinned evilly.

As I got closer to her apartment I noticed a trail of splat marks which looked like vomit. I grimaced. Oh boy! Either a cat is dying somewhere or I’ve got my work cut out for me!

* * *

_ **Kushina's POV** _

_ **(((Lullaby instrumental playing softly in kushina’s psyche)))- soft smile on her face- awww poor hungover Kushina x-x** _

_ **ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzz** _

_ **BANG!!!!!!!!** _

_ **BANG!!!!!!!!!** _

_ **BANG!!!!!!!!!** _

What the hell is happening!?! I jolted awake as a loud ringing invaded my ears. My stomach started to twist into knots and my vision was dancing. Did an elephant invade the village?! If it did I’ll bloody kick it’s ass for waking me up! My head felt like It was getting sat on by an obese sumo wrestler.

I grunted and managed to tilt my poor abused head towards the door. I could see the light from the street lamps filter through the blinds. A silhouette of spiky hair on a tall man in full ninja attire projected wonkily on my wall through the horizontal drawstring blinds. The demonic looking figure was outlined as none other than Minato Namikaze! Grrrr! Of course it would be him. All he needed was a set of devil horns and a trident. A very evil man indeed!

“P-please stop...” I whispered.I would have been surprised if it was even an audible squeak.

Silence

BANG!!!!BANG!!!!BANG!!!!!BANG!!!!! 

“**_GET LOST!!!!_**” I screamed and it was very painful! The shrill sound that caused me to wheeze and sink further into my soft warm and toasty bed covers. If I could see my face right now. It would probably be green.

“Uzumaki san please hurry up! We have a training session today. Unless you have forgotten?! Look can you open the door? I don’t want to wake your neighbours. It’s 6am and you had me waiting an hour for you to show up!!” I heard his evil demonic voice echo of the walls as he shouted through the door. Oh so he cares for other’s sleep bar mine, how considerate of him... NOT!!!

I clamped a pillow over my ears and rolled over. I squinted my eyes tightly shut as he knocked again and again. I slowly opened my eyes and peeped at the door.

I watched him move to the window and try to see inside my apartment. I grunted silently hoping the darkness of the room would make him think I’m not at home.

I grinned widely when the knocking stopped for several minutes . Good riddance. I smiled softly and tried to snuggle myself back to sleep.

** _ BANG!!!!BANG!!!!BANG!!!! _ **

His self righteous ass is about to be handed to him! I growled and childishly stomped towards the door. Dragging my blanket across the floor. I swung the door open with a fierce glare. He stepped back hastily and gave me a disgusted look before he cleared his throat and gave me a sarcastic remark about my lateness.

”Look I feel like shit! I’m not well and I can't train... Okay?Bye! See ya later!” I said before attempting to slam the door in his face. He wedged his foot in the door and I stumbled. I glared up at him. Who does he think he is? ”What the hell is your problem?!!!” I asked getting angry. He pushed passed me and yanked the string that pulled my blinds up.I rose a pissed off eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly. He turned and flicked my light switch on and I flinched at the brilliance at the white light. Covering my eyes with my arms. I screamed for him to turn it off.

”You have 15 minutes to get dressed and I expect you to be sobered up!” He all but snapped in MY home! Oh hell no!!!!!

”EXCUSE ME???!!!! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN’T JUST BARGE INTO PEOPLE’S HOMES!!! WHY WO--” I felt my stomach lurch upward. I gasped and held my breath. I clamped my lips together. He watched me squirm with a blank and firm expression. Queasy and disoriented I felt my eyes begin to water. I glared up at him. This wasn’t over. I spun around proudly and walked into the bathroom before locking the door. I ran to the toilet and hurled my guts out.

I grasped my head in both my hands. My hair sweaty and hot. I sat on my bath tub ledge.

Surely to God he won't make me train like this! I heard him moving in the other room.

Did he just open my new mini fridge?

Sure make yourself at home! I hate him so much, Grrr! I slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked out like a child in my own home! I saw him pour the last of sake into one of my plant pots. What the hell? He must think I’m a raving alcoholic! I saw the disgust written all over his face. I sadly looked away in shame. The truth is I haven't touched a drop of the stuff in 6 months! I only usually drink on special occasions. I couldn't afford it usually. I suppose I over did it last night. Memories of my little musical sing song was making me cringe. I slowly and quietly closed the door. The truth is that I have humiliated myself. Big time!

Why the hell am I trying to justify myself? In my own home! It's my business whether I decide to drink or not! damn it!! I turned around and went to sit on the edge of my bathtub. My head is so sore. Why won't he be a human being?! Surely to God he’s had hangovers too. What am I even saying?! It’s Mr Perfect after all.

** _Clink! _ **

I lifted my head from my hands. Looking towards the door I saw him place a small plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of orange juice on the floor. The door clicked shut again.

I sighed as I mentally thanked him. I crawled towards it. I lifted the sandwich up to my nose. Smells like ham. I better taste it to make sure! Nothing suspicious. I devoured it! I started to feel my strength come back.

I grumbled a soft exhaust . I’m humiliating myself again aren't I? I suppose Namikaze isn't so bad. I thought as I chewed the tough bread crust. Maybe he isn't as evil as I believed. I took a chug of orange juice.

After all would an evil person bring me food and an orange juice out of selfish spite? Of course not, unless he poisoned it. I lifted the plate to my nose and sniffed again. Nothing. After all he has no motive for wanting me dead. Except getting out of his 8 month teaching contract. Even I knew that was a little far fetched for Mr goody goody.

He did pour my sake into a plant pot but I was secretly glad. The way my head feels now I never want to see another drop of the stuff ever again! I stood up and walked to the mirror. I gasped slightly.

My eyes look so tired and slightly blood shot. My face pale as winter snow. Not a drop of colour on my usually flushed and young complexion. My lips we're chapped and my hair was askew. I slowly lifted my wrist to start flattening my hair with my slender fingers. I look ill and sick.

”Uzumaki San are you okay?!”

I jumped away from the mirror in fright and a scowl came across my face. Almost immediately I snapped in defence. Is he mocking me?!!!! I won’t give him the satisfaction!!! Bastard!

” Of course I’m okay! Baka! ” I barked. Immediately wincing at the harshness of my voice.

Why am I so defensive around him? I feel like I'm building up an invisible wall. I’m not like this around Yori, the guys at Ichiraku, Hiza or even that idiot Riki. I can handle them! I feel uncomfortable and flustered when I’m near Minato that is why I’m so defensive.It’s like his sharp eyes are psychoanalysing my every move and thoughts. Like he sees through you... He’s...creepy? Is that the correct word to describe him? Yeah that's right!

I nodded firmly and crossed my arms at that conclusion.

The sooner we get to the training fields the sooner I can get home and go back to sleep. I’m sleep deprived from the many months on the southern border. Power naps are taxing. My body clock is askew. It's drained me both emotionally and physically. Drinking last night wasn't a good idea at all!

It can’t be worse than a small spar and working on my jutsu for maybe an hour or two. How hard can it be? I slowly struggled to my feet. I fumbled with the taps and started to wash my face. A wave of cool and fresh air hit my face. It was nice. I began brushing my teeth and I quickly neatened my hair into its usual high ponytail. I pulled my favourite navy t shirt with mesh sleeves over my head and a lose pair of red joggers. Comfy and barely acceptable for training. I opened the door and saw him straighten up and walked over to me. He put two hands on my shoulders and I looked up into serious pools of blue.

“Today will be difficult. Far harder than anything you are used to. It will hurt and it will take time, patients and endurance. It won’t feel like you are improving immediately and that is normal, it’s a very gradual progress but if you decide to give up all the hard work you did up until that point would have been for nothing!!! You can’t stop once we start. If you do everything I tell you. You will be fearless! strong! Capable and feared by many. I don’t train quitters or cowards! Once you go down this path with me as your instructor there is no going back. Do you understand?” He said in a very serious tone of voice. It was actually kinda cool only I was so smashed I couldn’t pay attention.

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m dressed aren’t I? Stop rambling before I change my mind and hurl you out in the snow” I scowled and reached for my fleece cape. I turned around and he grabbed my wrist firmly. (I struggled not to tumble over.)

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer! Do you agree to go down this path with me? I need you to confirm this so that I can commit myself as your teacher. It’s very important that I hear you say that you will do what I tell you to do...no matter how ridiculous ”

“Yeh yeh...I’m fully committed to go down that path... blah blah... can we go now?!”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “Your ignorance will be short lived Kushina.” He muttered whilst walking past me out the door.

“Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” I asked before slamming the door behind me and running after my new mentor.


	6. Chapter 6 The Drill Sargent

_ **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money from this fanfiction. I'm Just a huge mega fan. Xx** _

** _ Chapter 6- Drill Sargent _ **

"**_Because I know that you are strong, in body and in spirit!" Quote by Minato Namikaze_**

** _ A-N- Kushina doesn't believe she's capable of change but Minato knows that with her stubborn ego she can easily accomplish her goals if she puts her heart and soul into it. Her 10-year jutsu is proof of this. Pushing her buttons is just a strategy but even the best strategies will sooner or later backfire.  _ **

** _ Minato's pov _ **

"How's your head?" I asked out of honest and legitimate 'concern'.

When I saw her in that predicament a few minutes ago I was at a loss of what to do. Yet as an elite soldier, you could potentially get called to duty under any circumstance. Even intoxicated and unfortunately my Sensei was a good example of this. So as the cruel teacher she perceived me to be I dragged her out of that apartment.

"Still attached to my neck!" She sarcastically spat. "No thanks to you" I swear she thinks I'm stupid and can't hear her. She'll soon realise she's wrong. I wish this back and forth thing would stop. Calm yourself Minato. I decided to change the subject and just ignore her comments and trudge through.

"There are two ways a chunnin can become a Jonnin in the hidden leaf village...Do you know what they are?!" I called over my shoulder at the slumped cloaked figure slowly tagging along behind me. Dragging her boots in the freshly fallen snow. I watched her glare up at me as she shivered and exhaled whips of winter air.

"Do you really think I care?! Just train me to pass this stupid test so I can go home!" She chattered through clenched teeth. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "It's freezing! Are we going to the HQ to read the exam material next to the heaters?!" She asked with a blissful smile forming on her pinky blue lips. Her teeth chattering like crab claws.

I exclaimed loudly with a hint of mockery.

"HA! that's very amusing of you ...but no... like I was saying there are two ways to become a Jonnin in the hidden leaf village. The fast way or the long way. You can apply for the exam and try to impress your examiners just enough that they recommend you personally to the Hokage. Yet no matter how high you score in the Jonnin exam. If the Hokage doesn't want to promote you as Jonnin you won't be appointed. There are many qualities other than a skill that makes an elite soldier... there is leadership, reliability, stamina, composure, loyalty, extensive knowledge of battle strategies and a unique fighting style."

We turned around the corner and passed the academy. The streets were deserted and dark not a trace of life to be seen, only a few rookie groups meeting up with their Sensei for their first-ever missions. Little pipsqueaks with not enough experience yet. I have yet to get a team of my own. Hopefully, I will be Hokage before then. Just impress Lord third enough that he'll be eating out of my hands.

"There are a few exam criteria you must meet before your first round of testing. you need to be able to have a minimum of three chakra natures and you need to have completed at least 200 B ranks and 100 A ranks" I cleared my throat and watched as the leaf gate came into view. I took out the small A6 notebook. (The same note pad I used during our first fight.) "Looking at your previous stat files you have completed a grand total of 4-**_S _**ranks, 62-**_A _**ranks, 145- **_B _**ranks, 352-**C **ranks and finally 419-**_D _**ranks. Not bad!" She grinned widely and proudly whilst resting her hand nonchalantly on her hip. "... But it needs to be better." She crossed her arms and looked away. "So you only need to complete 55 **_B_** ranks and 38 A ranks to get through the first stage of the exam criteria. I know it's going to be tricky but I think we can achieve this in 8 months if we play our cards right" I snapped my fingers and the notebook vanished.

"We're not going on a mission right now are we?!" I heard her almost scream in horror. " I have a work shift at the ramen shop at 5 pm!" She exclaimed in a child-like manner! I rolled my eyes noting that she prioritises punctuality when it comes to that new ramen shack. Trudging up the long path in clunky and heavy shinobi boots. My grin deepened. Ignoring her questions again. Let's see how long it takes her to realize.

"We're here!" I exclaimed as I stopped in front of the closed gate abruptly. Reaching for my upper left pocket. I quickly unclamped it and pulled out a scroll. Tossing it up in the air. I applied chakra to my fingertips and swiped the kanji symbols and in a puff of cloud smoke, my supplies were neatly arranged on the frosted gravel.

** _Kushina's POV_ **

"You're watering plants?" I asked gesturing to the two buckets of water and the long wooden pole.

Completely ignoring my question he cleared his throat.

"As your first task, you must carry these two buckets around the entire circumference of the village twice...without spilling a drop!" Is he serious? That doesn't sound so bad.

"Easy!" I exclaimed whilst putting both buckets on each end of the wooden pole. I hoisted it up onto my shoulders and started walking forward. Hmm. I quickly realised that the buckets were heavy and that they were swaying back and forth. As I focused on keeping the left bucket perfectly still I noticed that the right one was buckling.

"I want you to aim to complete this task in 30 minutes." He said seriously. "Every morning this is the starting task to warm you up for the real training. This task may take a while today but over time it will get easier"

"Piece of cake!" I bit my lip and watched the buckets. I felt my feet slip and I quickly had to stop and balance the buckets again. I watched in horror as the water slushed from left to right. I bit hard on my lip. This is trickier than I first anticipated. I glanced over at Minato who simply exhaled and crossed his arms in deep thought and seriousness.

I scoffed and started walking. I started to quickly get the hang of it as long as I kept my arms still and under steady control, my legs could quicken the pace of my journey making the 30-minute limit feel somehow achievable.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He exclaimed whilst snapping his fingers and I jumped and the water lept into the air and I had to hastily catch it. He jogged over. "Put these on." I looked over at him holding two 10 pound leg weights. I gasped at him like a fish and quickly scrunched up my face. Is he kidding me?! He's such a jerk. It's hard enough to walk with these boots in the snow as is!

Teeth chattering I felt him strap the weights to both my ankles. They were very heavy and we're restricting the blood flow to my already frozen feet.

"What is the point of this?!" I asked in distaste. "Hey, where the hell are you going?!" I demanded as he stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, He's deliberately ignoring me, isn't he?

" I think I'm going to get a hot chocolate drink. I'll be back within the hour. Goodbye Uzumaki san" he said whilst waving a lazy hand and walking back towards the Jonnin headquarters.

"Hey get me one of those too!"

"Nope! You need to watch your calorie and carb intake and focus on lean proteins, Hot chocolate is a big no for you Uzumaki San! Bye now!"

"D-did he just...Call me fat?!" I muttered to myself whilst looking at my figure in a nearby reflection. I have a lean and strong physique! Not like many of the other female chunnin like that Yoshiko and Kumiko girl! Thin, skinny and tiny. Brittle boned and two-faced. Their cunning politeness is sickening. I can see right through their masks of deception.

I attempted to take a step forward but it was no use. My legs and arm were already beginning to shake. The only thing that could help me now was chakra. Closing my eyes I focused all my physical and spiritual energy towards my feet.

Focus.

I could feel the bitter chill of the winter breeze. I grit my teeth hard.

Focus

I stepped forward. I wobbled.

FOCUS!

_ **Minato's POV** _

I stood hidden in the tallest and thickest evergreen tree. I crouched down and watched. She's focusing her chakra. That's a good sign but this exercise is on more than just that. It's about: balance, stamina, endurance and breaking physical boundaries. During the next few months, this task will take a lot of self-discipline on her part and the chakra element will be good practice for her jutsu too.

She took a few more steps and stumbled. I watched with wide eyes as the water in the left bucket swirled.

She looked around. I sweatdropped, is she looking for me?!

My wide eyes narrowed with suspicion.

She grinned and chuckled. She put the buckets down on the floor and summoned a clone. I glared.

That's not allowed!

I bit my lip and waited. I want to hear what she does.

" You can't be serious!" I heard the clone say to the real Kushina.

I was outraged. The wind whistling through the trees made it a little hard to hear them.

"Look do what your **master **tells you to do and carry them buckets around the village. Hurry up! I can't afford for him to see me slacking on the job! so chop!" She said slapping her own backside with a leg weight.

"I hate me so much" Her own clone whispered in despair.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Oh and don't forget those leg weights. She said whilst the clone put them on. The clone was pretending to be in hysterics whilst the real kushina was happily grinning and Was standing with both hands on her hips. The clone disappeared slowly in the distance. She dusted off her palms and was about to head home.

In a swift display of skill, I appeared on the floor just millimetres behind her. I think she noticed the lack of breeze because I heard her gulp and stiffen. I crouched down next to her ear for dramatic effect and whispered quietly and sharply.

"You broke the rules Uzumaki san and it's only been 3 minutes. How the hell do you expect me to trust you now?!" I asked and she sweatdropped. "Tell your clone to come back! I'm walking around the village with you every day from now on! To ensure that no misconduct is..."

"My clone is miles away! " she said pretending to squint. ((A/N- The clone wasn't very far)) I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder. Her legs were lashing wildly and she was kicking my back! Her shrill voice was demanding me to put her down. I started to jog up to her deflated clone that was now wobbling from one side of the street to the other. With a swift kick, the clone dissipated into a cloud of thick smoke.

"OW! That hurts ya know!"

I dropped her on the floor!

"OW! Easy! I feel pain ya know! Unlike you!"

—

** _ 2 and a half hours later _ **

—

It had been tedious. Like pulling teeth. But we had finally made it around the village twice. Kushina was breathing heavily and she looked tired. Only half a bucket of water left. She failed this first task but at least she went through till the end. Minor details can be fixed later.

"you're so cruel and evil you know that?" She stated for the 80th time today.

"So you have told me!" I muttered almost sarcastically. " It's time for a break. Go home for half an hour and have a hot drink. DON'T go back to bed! We will be doing some written work now that your physical task has been completed today. I'll be round to your apartment soon. I'm going to get something to eat. It's time to fill that empty head of yours Uzumaki san with truths and knowledge. I should warn you tho. Scrolls can get very addictive" I said whilst chuckling.

**_"Scrolls can be very addictive_!" **She mocked childishly.

"28 minutes left kushina!" I stated and her eyes widened before she turned around and ran home. I shook my head. "For someone who is 'knackered' she sure can run fast" I actually don't know if I should take that as a personal insult. Oh well. I shook my head and chuckled. I'll be at her place in 30-45 minutes. I hid a teleport seal on top of her door frame, so I don't need to rush.

35 minutes later

Outside of apartment 3Bs door. I knocked gently on the wood. I heard shuffling inside and Kushina opened the door. She said to sit on her bed whilst she gets a cup of coffee and she offered me one and I declined. She then slouched down near her headboard.

"So did you read up to chapter 27?" I asked suspecting she didn't even open the cover.

"Erm well... about that..." she chuckled nervously whilst rubbing the back of her neck. "I- well..."

"Enough," I said with a twitching brow. "We'll start now. But if you don't do the assigned work the breaks you get will be shortened and trust me! You don't want that to happen!"

"Oh! Yes, boss!" She said sarcastically. Strange. She seems to be in a good mood. Hmm. I wonder what happened during her break. No. That's not important right now! Besides she's probably plotting my destruction.

I taught her about the basic rules of being an elite. I taught her just three of battle formations that she will have to learn. Halfway through I had to stop because she was complaining of a headache. She believes it to be the hangover but the effects of alcohol usually would have been burned off by now! I suppose she's just tired.

Stamina is a weakness as well as general stupidity. I took out my A6 notebook and jotted it down quickly. Interesting. She is not doing assignments and she is having trouble meeting me at 5 am! So annoying! I scribbled some more notes.

"So what's your deal?!" She asked. I paused from writing and looked up. I put on a poker face.

"Excuse me?!" I asked. She was staring at me seriously. She stopped tapping her chin with her intel finger and crossed her arms. She started grinning.

"All ninja have a crutch. So to speak. A crutch to stay calm and to feel somewhat normal in this abnormal world we live in" She said standing up and walking across her room to slouch near the window. "For some, it's gambling, drugs, pornography, alcohol, cigarettes, food or for some people, it's even weird fetishes. Other people, like myself, enjoy punching pillows when angry so my question is what's yours?! Because there's no way I believe you don't have a crutch that you hide from the world. Everyone may think your mister perfect but I will find yours one day, believe me!"

"I don't have a "crutch"! I don't need one" I said angrily ripping off a sheet of the notebook.

"Liar!" She spat.

"What!?" I jumped up defensive.

"Liar! liar! Pants on fire!"

"Is that what you did during your break?! Punch pillows?! Ha! I wouldn't tell anyone that. They'll laugh at you." She blushed vibrantly!

"SHUT UP!"

"No! You like to intimidate people! Push them away! Well, guess what! You've met your match!" I said stepping forward. Face to face. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going anywhere. We made a deal"

"Tsk." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Defensive much?! Your crutch must be very naughty! Ha! Wasn't your Sensei a pervert or something...?"

I grabbed a pillow and threw it squarely at her face. She took several steps back and fell on the bed. I smiled smugly. "You should have seen that coming and blocked it! Enough talk about garbage speculations! Let's do some really tough field training. I want you to break a sweat and grind those white teeth of yours! When I'm finished with you kushina, you'll be too tired to hit pillows. You will be sleeping on them" I said walking towards the door.

** _ Kushina's PoV  _ **

(If he wasn't him! I would have been a little bit turned on by that passionate outburst.)

Wait... WHAT?!

O_o

I shook my head vigorously.

"Shut up!" I whisper hissed at myself. My cheeks slowly heating up. 'Yep! Definitely still drunk.'

** A/N- Hi all, I have been working on this chapter here and there as well as my real life commitments and it's tricky to get the balance right. Sorry this took a long time. Don't worry tho, I will finish this story and my other one. Promise!  **


	7. Chapter 7 Battle strategies

_ **Disclaimer I still don't own the rights to naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I just enjoy writing fanfiction.** _

* * *

** _ Minato's POV! _ **

** _ Thursday-4:39PM (Hidden leaf village)  _ **

** _ After 2 hours in the training fields they both headed back to kushina's for her battle strategy lesson _ **

I sat cross legged on her bed patiently waiting for her first attempt at a battle strategy. It was supposed to be a 10 minute exercise. She is taking her sweet old time. I glanced at the clock. Timing is the key issue yet again. I sighed and leaned against my palm in despair. A strand of blonde hair fell out of my headband and dangled across my nose. I contemplated on moving it.I blew it out of my eye with forced effort. 8 months of this mind numbing boredom! I watched the snow gracefully fall onto the leaves of the forest treetops. It was getting dark and street lamps started to come on.

**"Squeak!" "Squeak!" "Squeak**"

My eyes slowly drifted over to the object of my ever growing frustrations. Uzumaki Kushina. She scribbled manically on her mini whiteboard with a blue marker pen. She pressed so hard on that poor innocent board with her pen that it squeaked and I could have sworn I heard it scream for help! She had a triumphant grin on her face. Her tongue peeking through the corner of her lips.

Her face was the image of sheer concentration. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes sharp. Maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt. She has at least 10 years ninja experience even if it is of a low rank. I'm not one to underestimate a person. That's a grave mistake.

25 minutes has passed by already. Didn't she say she had to go to a work shift or something?! She probably forgot. A smug smirk came to my face. She really is helpless in keeping promised commitments isn't she?!

I gave her a relatively easy objective, just a typical mission scenario as a leadership building exercise.

I said that she is the captain of a 4 man squad of ninja. She has to perform a heist. One of her team mates is captured and is being kept hostage. She has to make a big and potentially disastrous decision. Sacrifice her teammate and continue with the heist as planned? Save her team mate for the sake of the mission and continue with the heist?Retreat back to the village and tell the Hokage the mission was a failure and that they lost a comrade? I can't believe the last one is even an option. What will she do?! I am curious.

What could possibly be so detailed? Surely the answer is obvious! No?

I studied her carefully as she licked her thumb and sloppily erased something in the left hand corner of the white board. I sighed and she glanced up and cocked a thin red eyebrow.

"What's that look for?! I'm almost finished. You should give me a little more credit! Ya know!"She stated and started assaulting the innocent little whiteboard once again.

"I'm surprised you still have ink in that pen."I muttered under my breath.

** _ "Squeak" "Squeak!" "Squeak!" _ **

"TA DAHHH!" She exclaimed suddenly raising the whiteboard above her head in triumph. "All done Mr smarty pants. Check this out and weep at it's glorious mastery!" She said with passion burning in her green eyes.

She's so over dramatic I observed as she handed over the whiteboard like it was a relic of great value. I turned it over and my eyes bulged out of there sockets! It took me a few minutes to register what I was looking at. It looked more like a kids doodle than a battle strategy. Wait! Is that a doodle of me?

"Why am I tied up?! ... AM I THE HOSTAGE?!" I asked as I observed the scarily graphic drawing of me tied up to a pole (crying hysterically) and getting carried/dragged back to the village by Kushina and this other random ninja guy. To the left is a sketch of Kushina getting a trophy from the Hokage for saving me and successfully completing the heist.

"What the hell is this garbage?!"

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I spent ages on that, look you even have tears of joy when you see me come all the way back to rescue you! Look right there!" She said pointing at the bottom left.

I read my little quotation bubble aloud.

**_"Uzumaki san Help me ! I pooped my pants_**!"

"Ahahahahahahaha- You actually said it! Hahahaha" she collapsed dramatically on her bed in a fit of giggles

"I would never say something like that!" I smirked whilst crossing my arms stubbornly.I felt my lips form a small smile. It **was** pretty funny. Her eyes widened dramatically as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You just smiled! Admit it! You think my plan is ingenious!"

"Realistic? no, Comical? Maybe. I thought you were taking this seriously." I glanced at the clock. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in the noodle shop in 15 minutes?!" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" She said ushering past me and went for the door. She ran a comb haphazardly through her hair in the mirror and grabbed her tan cloak off the hook."Well it was nice talking to ya but you need to get out now!" She said holding the door open with her foot. I got off the bed and grabbed my cloak.

"I'll walk with you! I need to go over what we'll be doing tomorrow." I said and I heard her grumble 'give it a rest!'

"So how many days a week do you work for this shop?" She paused.

"Three!" She stated quickly. I paused.

"This may be a problem. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about this. In the mean time though can't you ask Ichiraku san if you can only work once a week?"

"Hmmm yeah I'll ask... he's really bossy so he'll probably say no... sorry."She said a small smile peeking at the corner of her lips.

* * *

** _ Kushina's PoV _ **

"So how many days a week do you work for this shop?" He asked

Should I tell him the truth?

Nah! I only work Saturdays. He doesn't need to know that though.

"Three" I muttered. Nibbling my cheek. He paused and frowned.

"This may be a problem. I'll have to talk to the Hokage about this. In the mean time though can't you ask Ichiraku san if you can only work once a week?"

I winced. Pretending to consider it.

"Hmmm yeah I'll ask... he's really bossy so he'll probably say no... sorry." I said and he seemed to be buying my small white lie. I felt a small smile come to my lips.

"Funny. When I saw Ichiraku san he seemed like a nice guy. Seems you can really misjudge a person." He muttered. This caused me to frown slightly.

"Yeah well he's really strict when it comes to his business." I say and he smirks.

"That's understandable...Considering **_you_** work there!" I slapped his arm. He chuckled. I pretended to be peeved but I was actually quite amused.

I think mr perfect is getting a little bit of an attitude problem. Nice to have something in common, I suppose I'm rubbing off on mr goody two shoes.

"Baka!" I say as we start approaching the little noodle bar. Smile gracing my lips. "Well this is me."

"Ah! Well goodnight then Uzumaki san and I'll be at your apartment at 5am tomorrow. Be ready to go. Please have an early night tonight. You'll need it for the bucket training exercise tomorrow morning." He waved before vanishing.

"Yeah bye...Oh right he's gone!" I stated before lifting the awning of the ramen shop.

The smell of fresh and juicy pork cooking filled her nostrils. She debated buying a bowl of ramen for herself.

"Oh Kushina Chan!" Yori waved before removing her apron and walking around the counter to greet me. The other kitchen staff glanced over.

"Hi Yori! Hey guys!" I greeted to the other kitchen staff.

"Hey Kushina!" They say in unison. Some opting for "Uzumaki san"I grin widely and walk up to Ichiraku san that is curiously looking over from chopping his bamboo and vegetables. He wipes his hands on his tea towel and walks over to me.

Great now all I have to do is ask for 3 days more work per week to get Namikaze off my back.

"Konichiwa Kushina san. I thought your not expected until Saturday night?! Or are you here as a customer?! In which case please take a seat." He said tilting his head in curiosity.

"Hey old man!" I said and he gave me a funny look. Great off to a fantastic start.

Not!

"I'm only 15 years older than you Uzumaki san." He said crossing his arms. I chuckled.

"Right. Just and expression. Hahaha"

"What do you want?!" He asks getting suspicious. "You don't laugh like that unless you need something?!"

"Can I talk to you in the break room? Too many nosy ninja in here?" I ask whilst he nods and we go over to the break room.

"What is it Uzumaki san?"

"I need to have 2 more work shifts a week to get this guy off my back!" I spat in a hurl of words. He looked astonished and surprised.

"I see. Well your welcome to stay as long as you like Kushina you know that but I thought you said you can't be fully employed because your ninja career takes top priority. We agreed you would be paid in unlimited ramen. I feel bad not giving you a salary but you insisted... much to my lack of knowledge to your ramen obsession it would be cheaper to pay you! That's why I hired you and Yori San as well don't you remember?!"he trailed off sadly looking guilty. I felt my eyebrows fly up in surprise. I shook my hands frantically in front of me.

"No! No! That's fine! I just..." I trailed off. I can tell him the truth right?! "Look the Hokage wants me to do some extra training and I want to have a good excuse to get out of it. That's all. Oh! If they ask you any nosy questions just tell them that it's against company policy to discuss an employees terms of employment. Or just say it's confidential Or you know... something along those lines...Please! It's only for 8 months. The ramen smells really delicious by the way!" I said whilst batting my eye lashes.

"I don't know Kushina...deliberately lying to the Hokage." He winced.

"Please. It won't be like the Hokage will be the one asking the question anyway...it'll be that annoying Minato guy. Please Boss he's killing me!"

"He's killing you?!" He asks in alarm. "The yellow flash of the leaf?! He's so nice to everyone! Oh Kushina I think your being a little silly. "

"Little silly?!" I almost scream in alarm."He's brutal! He's evil and a complete ass kisser. Oh please help!" I got down on my knees and pretended to pray. "Please!" I wail and people look over.

"F-fine. But on one condition!" He said giving her a stern look.

"What?!"

"You let me pay you in cash not ramen." He said crossing his arms with a smug smile on his lips

"Fine! But you know I prefer being paid in unlimited ramen! It's cheaper for me that way!"

"Kushina." He says sternly. Drat he'd do anything to get me off that contract he signed that said I could have free unlimited ramen!

"Fine but I still get the left over ramen at the end of my shift! You can't take that away from me too." I say with tears running down my cheeks!

"You get to keep the leftovers at the end of the night. You can start your first shift right now! Oh and at the end of the night to get your pay!" He heads towards the kitchen and throws an apron at me.

"Thanks." I said as I hurry around the counter. Yori smiled at me with a cheeky and mischievous grin.

"So did you get home alright last night?!"She asked an evil grin gracing her lips. I gave her a glare.

"Ugh I had a monster hangover." I said and she chuckled. I tied the apron strings around my neck and waist.

"Wait... you're working?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah 3 days a week now...if anyone asks you I have always worked 3 days a week. Alright?!"

"Rodger." She said whilst nodding. "It's going to be so much more fun now that you are working more!" She started starring the noodle broth with a set of chopsticks.

"Mmmm" I muttered as I smelled the aroma. I went to the sink basin. I washed my hands thoroughly. "You know, you make the most delicious food I have ever tasted Yori Chan." She blushed several shades of scarlet.

"Your just teasing Kushina! Besides your amazing at cooking too! Your pork miso ramen paste is a secret recipe that is quickly becoming a best seller!" She says as she scrunches up her nose. "I can't believe you won't tell anyone how to make it!"

"I know!" Ichiraku chimed in. "Why won't you tell me how you make your delicious pork miso paste Kushina Chan!?" Ichiraku practically sobbed. I laughed. "The supply you make only lasts for two days. Coincidentally those happen to be the busiest days of the week."

"Oh? Haha thank you...W-Why didn't you just ask me before?! I'll write you a list of instructions." I said flattered as I tied my hair in a knot and started to get to work!

"Thanks!"

* * *

Mystery POV

* * *

I have to keep running! If I stop I'm a dead man.

Pant*

Pant*

pant*

I can't breathe. My lungs are burning and my skin is ablaze. Keep going! I mentally scream.

Don't be a fucking failure now.

Move!

Move your fucking legs!

Faster!

That's it!

Where am I?!

I felt tears come to my eyes. For the first time in 2 years I was afraid. I escaped them once before but they were quicker this time! Disturbingly more experienced at catching jinchuriki. Scarily more advanced. Dangerous! Ruthless! Merciless!

My friends and comrades lay dead!

Don't stop!

Move!

Hurry up and move!

*Thub-Thub*

*Thub-Thub*

*Thub-Thub*

I felt my vision blur. My heart was screaming in pain.

I slip and fall down the side of a small vines cut deep into my leg.

"There he is!" Exclaimed the bitch with the long purple hair! Her three other comerades hot on her persuit!

If I stop I'm dead!

I stumble forward. Gripping onto a tree branch to propel me forward. Must keep going.

**_"Your a fast mother fucker!_**" She spat in anger. _"**Why don't you just give up!"**_ I felt my heart pleading with me to stop. To give in.

"I c-c- can't breathe!" I muttered.

Why?!

Why did they make me a Jinchuriki?

Tears came to my eyes and burned like fire!

"He's slowing." Said one of the pursuers. "He's almost out of chakra! We have to use an attack now before backup arrive!"

"We can't bring him back dead!He must be alive no matter what!? He's no use to us if he's dead!" The woman screamed in anger at the two elite ninja.

"Damn it!" Exclaimed one of her male comrades as he applied chakra to his feet to give him momentum.

**_"Water style! Water prison jutsu!"_** My eyes widened as rivers of water headed towards me without mercy.I turned around and saw my captor smile evilly. He liked his lips in concentration.

My body felt limp and numb.

I was trapped

I am a dead man breathing now. Their slave. Their creature to torture! I felt the darkness overwhelm me.

This is it now. I'm now a weapon of pain.

** _ To be continued... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Who knew drawing ✍️ digital fan art/ illustrations could be this hard?! If you do digital artwork for a living you have my full respect


End file.
